Lit
by KociKich
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE]Czasem nawet najmniejsza zmiana może wpłynąć na bieg wypadków. Kiedy Harry odnalazł dziennik Toma Riddle'a podczas drugiego roku w Hogwarcie, zaprzyjaźnił się z bytem zamieszkującym jego strony. Ten czyn wywołał lawinę, która wstrząsnęła znaną nam opowieścią, zrzucając nas w otchłań szaleństwa, jakim jest ludzka psychika. Harry/Cedric Harry/Tom
1. Rozdział 1

Specjalne podziękowania dla Morweny, mojej bety, która odpowiada za doprowadzenie tego opowiadania do stanu czytelności ;)

Być może zacznę od napisania tego, co sama autorka miała do powiedzenia na temat tego opowiadania.

Więc pierwsze siedem rozdziałów będzie się w miarę wiernie trzymało wydarzeń kanonicznych. Dopiero po ósmym rozdziale zaczyna się prawdziwa zabawa (czyt.: odstępstwa od kanonu :D), a już po dwudziestym piątym opowiadanie stanie się niezależną historią w niewielkim stopniu związaną z oryginalną historią.

Nie jest to opowiadanie, w którym Harry staje się mrocznym czarodziejem lub zostaje zabawką Toma. Ale jeśli szukacie historii, która dostarczy wam realistycznego rozwoju postaci i zdrowych międzyludzkich relacji, trafiliście dobrze. A jeśli interesuje was ship Harry/Cedric, to pierwsze wzmianki zaczynają się już w czternastym rozdziale, a prawdziwa akcja zaczyna się w rozdziale dziewiętnastym.

Teraz chciałbym dodać coś od siebie, jako od tłumaczki.

Aktualizacje będą pojawiać się co dwa tygodnie, w niedziele. Postaram się, żeby wszystko szło jak w zegarku i żeby nawet moje studia nie przeszkodziły w regularnych update'ach. A co do samego opowiadania, to muszę szczerze przyznać, że wpadłam po uszy po kilku rozdziałach i do tej pory jestem pod wrażeniem jak ciekawe i dobrze napisane ono jest. Akcja nie jest ani zbyt szybka, ani zbyt wolna, jest trochę humoru, romansu i dramatu, postacie napisane są w wyjątkowo realistyczny sposób. I chociaż opowiadanie nie jest jeszcze skończone, wierzę, że autorka w najbliższej przyszłości wróci do aktualizowania historii.

Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie oznaki tego, że opowiadanie wam się podoba (lub nie podoba, tego też nie wykluczam). Każdy komentarz czy follow jest tak samo cenny, ponieważ daje mi znać, że jest dla kogo tłumaczyć to opowiadanie i być może ktoś polubi je tak samo, jak ja je polubiłam.

Nie przedłużając, miłego czytania!

* * *

Dziennik mówił.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim, ale w czarodziejskim świecie mogło to być zupełnie normalne. Wśród zaklętych sufitów, ruszających się figur szachowych i peleryn niewidek odpisujący dziennik prawdopodobnie niczym się nie wyróżniał.

 _Tom Riddle_ był bytem, który zamieszkiwał dziennik. Harry nie wiedział, kim lub czym tak właściwie był Tom Riddle, ale jego pismo wyglądało elegancko, a dobór słów wskazywał na elokwencję, co dodatkowo podsycało jego ciekawość.

Chociaż Harry był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego nazwiska, wciąż wydawało się mieć ono dla niego jakieś znaczenie. Tak jakby ten Riddle był jego dawno zapomnianym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Ale to nie miało sensu. Zanim poszedł do Hogwartu, nie miał żadnych przyjaciół - Dudley się o to postarał. Mimo to uczucie więzi nie znikało, a nazwisko wciąż kołatało się w jego głowie.

Tom Riddle zadał mu proste pytanie: jak dziennik trafił w jego ręce? Harry zamierzał odpowiedzieć równie nieskomplikowanie: ktoś próbował spuścić go w toalecie. W jakimś alternatywnym wszechświecie ta odpowiedź pociągnęłaby za sobą łańcuch wydarzeń, które doprowadziłyby do zniszczenia dziennika i zamieszkującego go bytu. Jakakolwiek szansa na odkupienie zniknęłaby bezpowrotnie. Na końcu tej przygody czekałaby ich tylko śmierć.

Jednak w tej rzeczywistości Harry zastanowił się trochę dłużej nad swoją odpowiedzią i napisał coś całkowicie innego, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pierwsza myśl nie do końca wyjaśniała, _jak_ wszedł w posiadanie dziennika.

Ta pozornie niewinna korekta, wynikająca zaledwie z dodatkowych dwóch sekund przemyśleń, szarpnęła, zgięła i złamała przeznaczenie, stwarzając nową rzeczywistość posklejaną z potrzaskanych kawałków jej oryginału.

— _Znalazłem go na posadzce w damskiej toalecie._

Przez to zdanie los zawył z bólu, rozrywany, podczas gdy Harry z niecierpliwością oczekiwał odpowiedzi Toma Riddle'a, nieświadomy ogromnej zmiany, którą wywołał.

— _To dość zaskakujące. Poprzedni właściciel musiał go tam zostawić._

— _Poprzedni właściciel?_ – odpisał Harry z pośpiechem, niemal rozmazując jeszcze świeży atrament.

— _Tak, poprzednio dziennik również należał do ucznia, ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Nie sądzę, żeby odczuł jego stratę, skoro był na tyle lekkomyślny, żeby zostawić go w toalecie._

Harry zgodził się z Tomem – poprzedni właściciel nawet próbował go spuścić w toalecie. Może ten ktoś w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że dziennik posiada własną świadomość i przeraził się tego. Może to z _dziennikiem_ coś było nie tak, jak sugerował to Ron, ale Harry tak nie sądził. Poza tym, że potrafił sam odpowiadać, nie wydawał się zbyt szkodliwy.

— _Czym jesteś?_ – zapytał, trochę bazgroląc, nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

— _Dziennikiem, oczywiście._

Nawet na piśmie Harry zdołał rozpoznać cierpkość w tych słowach i zdał sobie sprawę, że było to z jego strony nieco głupie pytanie. Mimo to był trochę rozczarowany tą odpowiedzią.

— _Więc jesteś tylko magicznym bytem, a nie osobą?_

— _Jestem częścią żywej osoby, ale zostałem stworzony dzięki magii._

To zdanie nieco go zdezorientowało, ale gdy zanurzył końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu, aby napisać kolejne pytanie, Riddle nieco rozjaśnił zagmatwaną odpowiedź.

— _Dokładniej, jestem wspomnieniem zachowanym w tym dzienniku._

To miało trochę więcej sensu, chociaż nadal wydawało mu się niemożliwe do osiągnięcia za pomocą magii.

— _Skoro jesteś wspomnieniem rzeczywistego Toma Riddle'a, jak ten dziennik się tutaj znalazł?_

Wydawało mu się trochę dziwne, że prawdziwy Tom Riddle mógłby stracić z oczu coś tak ważnego. Jeśli Harry stworzyłby taki przedmiot i wewnątrz niego ukrył swoje młodsze ja, upewniłby się, że dziennik znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Po tym pytaniu minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim na stronie pojawiła się odpowiedź.

— _Tego nie wiem. Dziennik został stworzony pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Od tamtej pory z nikim nie rozmawiałem._

Harry nie próbował sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak okropne musiało to być. Nawet jeśli Riddle jest tylko wspomnieniem, nie rozmawiać z nikim przez pół wieku nadal było przerażającym losem.

— _Musiałeś się bardzo nudzić._

Kiedy Riddle odpowiedział, Harry był pewny, że w jego słowach wyczuwał lekkie rozbawienie.

— _W żadnym wypadku. Nie jestem prawdziwą osobą, taką jak ty, Harry. W pewnym sensie mógłbym powiedzieć, że jestem nieśmiertelny. Czas mija mi zaskakująco szybko. Nie musisz się nade mną litować._

— _Nie lituję się nad tobą_ – odpisał Harry w pośpiechu. – _Po prostu staram się to zrozumieć._

— _Nie ma takiej potrzeby._

— _Wiem, co to znaczy by_ _ć_ _samotnym_ – pisał dalej, uparcie ignorując słowa Riddle'a. – _Nie miałem nikogo, dopóki nie poszedłem do Hogwartu._

— _Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie miałeś nikogo?_

— _Moi rodzice umarli, gdy miałem rok. Zostałem adoptowany przez wuja i ciotkę, ale przez większość życia traktowali mnie jak służącego. Oboje są mugolami i nienawidzą wszystkiego, co związane z magią, więc nienawidzą też mnie. Przed pójściem do Hogwartu mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami i nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół ani nikogo, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać._

Był zaskoczony, że napisanie tego było dla niego tak proste. Dusił to w sobie przez tak długi czas, że możliwość opowiedzenia o tym komuś wydawała się wybawieniem.

Mimo to wyczuwał w tym dzienniku coś tak przekonującego, wywołującego uczucie jedności, że wiedział, że to nie jest właściwe. Czuł niemal kłującą potrzebę wyjawienia swoich sekretów temu przedziwnemu dziennikowi, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to nie byłoby mądrym posunięciem.

— _Mieszkałeś w schowku pod schodami, dopóki nie skończyłeś jedenastu lat?_

Harry czuł się teraz nieco skrępowany wyjawieniem tak ważnego sekretu, ale nie sądził, żeby mogło z tego wyniknąć coś złego. To przecież to tylko dziennik. Czy nie właśnie po to został stworzony?

— _Tak, dopóki nie dostałem listu z Hogwartu. Zaadresowali go „Komórka pod schodami", więc mój wuj wpadł w panikę i w końcu dostałem mój własny pokój._

Następne słowa pojawiły się na stronie nieco wolniej, jakby z wahaniem czy może z niedowierzaniem.

— _Obecny dyrektor wiedział, że mieszkasz pod schodami i nic z tym nie zrobił?_

Harry zamarł, marszcząc brwi. Cóż, tak właściwie… tak właściwie to nigdy o tym nie myślał.

— _Już wcześniej usłyszałem twoją historię, od poprzedniego właściciela dziennika. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Pokonał najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, kiedy był zaledwie niemowlęciem. Wybacz mi, ale wydaje się to co najmniej absurdalne, że Dumbledore czy którykolwiek pracownik Hogwartu mógłby pozwolić sławnemu zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata żyć w takich warunkach. Jestem nieco zaskoczony._

Kiedy Riddle tak to przedstawił, zdawało się to mieć sens, o ile posługiwało się zimną logiką, odsuwając uczucia na boczny tor. Ale Harry miał problemy z patrzeniem na to w ten sposób, biorąc pod uwagę jego przywiązanie i podziw dla dyrektora. List rzeczywiście _był_ zaadresowany na schowek pod schodami. Ani profesor Dumbledore, ani profesor McGonagall nie mogli o tym wiedzieć, o ile nie interesowali się tym, co się u niego działo. Ale musieli mieć jakiś powód, żeby nie interweniować. Harry im ufał.

— _Nie było tak źle. Przez większość czasu było mi tam nawet wygodnie._

Nie mieli przecież złych zamiarów; co innego mogli zrobić? Zacząć grozić jego wujostwu, jeśli nie zacznie traktować go lepiej?

„A dlaczego mieliby tego nie zrobić?" – w jego umyśle odezwał się cichy głosik. – „Pamiętasz przecież, jak bardzo byli przerażeni obecnością Hagrida, mimo że nic im nie zrobił. Nie zajęłoby im to zbyt dużo czasu. Zaledwie kilka minut. Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobili?"

Harry, marszcząc czoło i wpatrując się w dziennik, zanurzył końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu. Nie chciał, żeby takie myśli pojawiały się w jego głowie, nie podobało mu się to… Ale czyżby Dumbledore… nie troszczył się o niego wystarczająco, żeby zrobić coś takiego?

Cóż, mimo wszystko był _Dumbledore'em._ Harry był pewny, że miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż opiekowanie się małym dzieckiem, które nie było nawet jego rodziną. Nie mógł za to winić dyrektora. Nieważne, jak bardzo świadomość jego bezczynności bolała, nie mógł go za to winić. Przecież nie zrobił niczego, żeby zasłużyć na taką przychylność Dumbledore'a, prawda?

Kim on tak właściwie był? Kim był Harry Potter?

Zaledwie chłopcem, któremu raz się poszczęściło i dzięki temu nadal żyje.

Czy był w ogóle coś wart?

Harry musiał przyznać, że był niewiele wart. Bardzo niewiele, skoro nikt nie interweniował, gdy raz za razem był dręczony przez Dudleya, nieskończenie wiele razy zwymyślany przez wuja, wyzywany i poniewierany przez tyle lat.

— _Harry, żyłeś w_ schowku _pod schodami. Nawet ja miałem swój pokój w mugolskim sierocińcu. Sam przyznałeś, że traktowali cię jak służącego. Byłeś nie tylko maltretowany przez tych mugoli, ale zwyczajnie opuszczony przez wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli o twoim cierpieniu._

Miał zamiar nadal nalegać, że nic złego mu się nie działo. Udało mu się to przeżyć, nigdy nie był bity (przynajmniej nie przez wuja i ciotkę) i dostawał dwa posiłki dziennie, o ile wykonał wszystkie zadania. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że Riddle również miał rację.

Mimo że zastanawiał się nad własną sytuacją, coś, co Riddle napisał, przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

— _Dorastałeś w sierocińcu?_

— _Niestety, tak. Podobnie jak ty, nie miałem nikogo, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, ani żadnych krewnych, którzy mogliby się mną zaopiekować._

— _Jak to było mieszkać w sierocińcu?_

— _Źle. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać._

— _Przepraszam._

Harry całkowicie zapomniał o swoim początkowym zainteresowaniu samym dziennikiem. Na początku chciał tylko zapytać o Komnatę Tajemnic, ale zwyciężyło zaciekawienie Riddle'em. Nie poświęcił Komnacie ani jednej myśli, odkąd zaczął rozmawiać z Tomem (w międzyczasie _Riddle_ stał się Tomem). Tom nawet wspomniał, jak miło było móc wreszcie z kimś naprawdę porozmawiać, a nie tylko wysłuchiwać czyichś narzekań na trywialne tematy, nie usłyszawszy nawet podziękowania za słowa otuchy.

Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że ktoś mógłby _nie chcieć_ zadawać Tomowi pytań ani nie próbować poznać go trochę lepiej. Wiedza, którą zdobył dzięki tej rozmowie, była ogromna, o samym zamku wiedział teraz więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Okazało się, że Tom znał każdy jego zakamarek, a Harry nie odkrył nawet jednej trzeciej tego, co ten ogromny budynek w sobie krył.

Poza tym, że Tom okazał się być nieskończonym źródłem informacji, Harry zauważył, że po prostu dobrze mu się z nim rozmawia. Obraz szesnastoletniego Toma utrwalony w notatniku, chociaż niechętnie wspominał o swoich prywatnych sprawach, miał wspaniałe poczucie humoru, zawsze był uprzejmy i gotowy do odpowiedzi na każde pytanie Harry'ego.

Ich pierwsza rozmowa zakończyła się dość nagle, gdy Ron wszedł do dormitorium, a Harry – kierowany niewytłumaczalnym instynktem – zamknął dziennik i wsunął go pod poduszkę, szybko się prostując.

— Co tam? – zapytał Ron, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego postanowił nie mówić Ronowi o dzienniku ani o tym, co dzięki niemu odkrył. Nawet gdy chłopak zapytał wprost, czy dopisał coś nowego, Harry przecząco potrząsnął głową. W końcu wszystko powie Ronowi i Hermionie – przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, gdy rudzielec skierował się do własnego łóżka. Szybko powiedział mu, że idzie już spać, po czym życzył przyjacielowi dobrej nocy i zasunął zasłony przy swoim łóżku.

Jednak zamiast ułożyć się do snu, wyciągnął dziennik spod poduszki i ponownie go otworzył. Udało mu się nie rozlać atramentu na kołdrę, co uważał za spory sukces.

— _Przepraszam, mój przyjaciel nagle wrócił do dormitorium._

— _Dziwię się, że trzymasz moje istnienie w sekrecie._

Harry sam był tym zaskoczony, ale tłumaczył sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej.

— _Gdyby Hermiona się o tobie dowiedziała, prawdopodobnie zostałbyś skonfiskowany._

— _Nie chciałbym, żeby to się wydarzyło. Upewnij się, że dobrze mnie schowałeś, Harry._

Harry myślał o najlepszych kryjówkach długo po tym, jak pożegnał się z Tomem. Na razie odłożył dziennik na stosie podręczników leżących na stoliku nocnym. Bardzo chciał go zatrzymać, więc w końcu stwierdził, że dziennik będzie najbezpieczniejszy przy nim. Czy mogłoby być lepsze miejsce?

Następnego dnia zapytał Toma, czy nie mógłby zmienić okładki dziennika w inną lub transfigurować ją tak, żeby wyglądała jak okładka jakiejś książki na wypadek, gdyby Hermiona lub Ron – lub co gorsza Malfoy – zainteresowali się nim. Jednak Tom odpowiedział, że samo jego wspomnienie _było_ magią, dlatego dziennik nie był podatny na inne jej rodzaje.

Ostatecznie stwierdził, że w takim razie schowanie dziennika wewnątrz większej książki musi wystarczyć. Kiedy wrócił do dormitorium po niedzielnym treningu, wszystkie jego rzeczy były rozrzucone po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby mały huragan pojawił się w jego kufrze, starając się coś znaleźć. Nawet jego płaszcz był rozpruty.

Z szeroko otwartymi ustami podszedł do łóżka, depcząc podarte strony „Wędrówki z trollami". Kiedy wraz z Nevillem układali koce z powrotem na jego łóżku, Ron, Seamus i Dean weszli do dormitorium. Dean zaklął głośno.

— Harry, co się stało?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

Ron przyglądał się uważnie szatom Harry'ego. Wszystkie kieszenie były wywrócone na lewą stronę.

— Ktoś tu czegoś szukał – powiedział. – Zginęło ci coś?

Harry zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy i wrzucać je do kufra. Na razie nie zauważył, żeby czegoś brakowało. Teraz cieszył się, że postanowił mieć notatnik stale przy sobie, zamiast zostawiać go w dormitorium.

— Nie, nic nie zginęło.

Ron pomógł mu posprzątać bałagan, a Seamus zasugerował, żeby zgłosić zajście do profesor McGonagall. Harry byłby szalony, gdyby nie chciał jej o tym poinformować. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, musiał być Gryfonem, chociaż Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś mógłby chcieć grzebać jego rzeczach. Gdy opowiadał Tomowi, co się stało, usłyszał zaskakującą odpowiedź:

— _Wygląda na to, że poprzedni właściciel próbował mnie odzyskać._

Harry był pewny, że miało to coś wspólnego z dziennikiem, więc Tom tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

— _Kim jest poprzedni właściciel?_

— _Ginny Weasley._

Nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Właśnie Ginny? Wprawdzie pamiętnik leżał na podłodze w _damskiej_ toalecie, ale dlaczego Ginny miałaby próbować się go pozbyć, by niedługo potem przewrócić jego rzeczy do góry nogami w jego poszukiwaniu. Dlaczego po prostu nie poprosiła go, żeby jej go zwrócił?

Harry napisał wszystkie swoje zastrzeżenia, ale Tom nie był zaskoczony całą sytuacją.

— _Przeraziła się tym, co dziennik może zrobić, tym, co_ ja _mogę zrobić. Wyjawiła mi wszystkie swoje sekrety, więc gdy dowiedziała się, że dziennik nie zniknął, tylko znalazł się w twoich rękach, spanikowała, myśląc, że mogę ci wszystko opowiedzieć. Dlatego chciała mnie z powrotem. Jestem zadowolony, że jej się nie udało._

— _Powinienem z nią porozmawiać?_

— _Skoro uważasz, że to może pomóc._

Harry był pewny, że Tom nie sądził, że to może w czymś pomóc.

— _Może jeśli jej obiecam, że nie będę cię o nic wypytywać, nie będzie próbowała cię odzyskać._

Tom nie odpowiedział, więc Harry zmienił temat, by opowiedzieć mu o przedmiotach, które miał wybrać na trzeci rok. Powstrzymał się przed dokonaniem wyboru, żeby poznać opinię Toma, który już przez to przeszedł.

— _Jestem pewien co do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ale muszę wybrać jeszcze drugi przedmiot. Ron idzie na wróżbiarstwo, a jako drugi…_

— _Wróżbiarstwo to strata czasu. Czytanie z dłoni i wpatrywanie się przez godzinę w szklaną kulę to bzdury. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że interpretowanie snów jest intrygujące, ale tylko dlatego, że ma to więcej wspólnego z psychiką niż z przewidywaniem przyszłości. Cały przedmiot składa się tylko z zabobonnego bełkotu._

— _W takim razie co powinienem wybrać?_

— _Jeśli naprawdę jesteś zainteresowany przewidywaniem przyszłości, numerologia jest o wiele bardziej godną zaufania dziedziną, ponieważ jest oparta na matematycznych obliczeniach, a nie na ślepym zgadywaniu. Jeśli nie numerologia, radziłbym ci wybrać starożytne runy. Tłumaczenie staromagicznych run może nauczyć cię wielu interesujących zaklęć, a nawet pomóc w ich tworzeniu._

Tworzenie zaklęć? Harry'ego na początku odstraszyła nazwa przedmiotu, ale sposób, w jaki Tom mu go przedstawił, rozwiał całe zniechęcenie i sprawił, że przedmiot zaczął wydawać się przydatny.

— _Wiele badań na temat czarów, których obecnie używamy, jest opartych na runicznych tekstach. Odczytywanie ich pomoże ci zrozumieć, jak działa magia, o wiele lepiej niż egzemplarz „Teorii magii" Wafflinga. Dzięki lepszemu rozumieniu zagadnienia zyskujesz całkowicie nowe możliwości._

I ku zaskoczeniu Rona, zadowoleniu Hermiony i aprobacie Toma, Harry wybrał starożytne runy jako drugi przedmiot obok opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Kiedy minął tydzień, a on wciąż nie powiedział przyjaciołom o dzienniku, stwierdził, że już chyba tego nie zrobi. Tom zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby komuś o nim mówił. Nie chciał również, żeby rozmawiał z Ginny, ale mimo to Harry chciał to zrobić albo przynajmniej próbował, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy tylko dziewczyna go zauważała, nagle bladła i szybko uciekała jak najdalej od niego.

W tym samym czasie, gdy Harry w końcu zapytał Toma o Komnatę Tajemnic, szkołą wstrząsnęło aresztowanie Hagrida i tymczasowa rezygnacja Dumbledore'a. Harry ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że dyrektora nie ma w szkole, a Hagrida zamknięto w więzieniu! Za co? Co takiego półolbrzym mógł niby zrobić?

Znalazł odpowiedź na to pytanie, gdy Tom _pokazał_ mu pewne wydarzenie: Harry został wessany do wnętrza dziennika i wylądował w przeszłości, najpierw będąc świadkiem rozmowy między Tomem a dyrektorem Dippetem. Harry szczególną uwagę zwracał na swojego nowego przyjaciela, ponieważ był to pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę był w stanie go zobaczyć. W końcu mógł dopasować twarz i głos do słów pojawiających się na stronach dziennika.

Prawdziwy wstrząs przeżył, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Hagrid był oskarżony o spowodowanie ataków. Mimo że wspomnienie jasno wskazywało, że gajowy przetrzymywał w zamku groźne magiczne stworzenie, Harry nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Przecież Hagrid nie mógł być dziedzicem Slytherina, prawda?

Tom przyznał mu rację. Wyjaśnił, że w tamtym czasie sam nie był tego pewny, ale za wszelką cenę nie chciał zostać odesłany z powrotem do sierocińca, którym tak pogardzał, że stwierdził skoro jedynym niebezpiecznym stworzeniem przebywającym w zamku jest „pupil" Hagrida, więc to on musiał stać za tymi atakami.

Kolejne miesiące powoli mijały.

Nie było już więcej ataków.

Komnata Tajemnic pozostała zamknięta i ukryta.

Tom Riddle nie miał już zamiaru oczyścić szkoły ze szlam.

Jego jedynym obiektem zainteresowań stał się Harry Potter.

— Wróci od następnego roku? Dumbledore też?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i potaknęła. Wraz z Harrym i Ronem siedzieli w przedziale pociągu, kierującego się na dworzec King's Cross, żywo rozmawiając o uwolnieniu Hagrida po tym, jak Dumbledore zażądał sprawiedliwego procesu. Który byłby oczywiście niemożliwy, biorąc po uwagę, że brakowało dowodów na to, że gajowy rzeczywiście otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Nie było _żadnego_ dowodu na jego związek z tajemniczymi atakami zarówno teraz, jak i pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

Największe znaczenie dla Rady Nadzorczej i Wizengamotu miał fakt, że ataki ustały. A skoro żaden atak nie był śmiertelny, Ministerstwo zrobiło to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej: zamiotło całą sprawę pod dywan, udając, że nic nie zaszło.

Jazda pociągiem minęła szybko. Już po chwili Harry musiał żegnać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, tylko po to, żeby w mgnieniu oka znaleźć się na schodach przed domem na ulicy Privet Drive 4, mając przed sobą długie, _długie_ lato w towarzystwie krewnych, którzy nim gardzili.

Cóż, teraz przynajmniej miał Toma.


	2. Rozdział 2

— Nie możesz tego… - Harry patrzył, jak wuj Vernon wyciągał z jego kufra kociołek i wrzucał go do schowka. To samo zrobił z jego książkami. – Są mi potrzebne!

Zwalisty mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego. Jego dolna warga drżała. Harry mógłby pomyśleć, że wuj zaraz się rozpłacze, gdyby nie to, że jego twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie wściekłości, a szyja pokryta czerwonym rumieńcem. Ciotka Petunia czaiła się w drzwiach prowadzących do salonu, przyglądając się scenie ze zaciśniętymi ustami i zmrużonymi oczami, krzyżując ramiona na chudej piersi.

— Nie będziesz ich do niczego potrzebował – warknął wuj, wyciągając wyczekująco dłoń w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopiec z ogromnym wahaniem oddał w końcu swoją różdżkę, która, jak wszystkie jego rzeczy, również została wrzucona do schowka. Wuj Vernon zatrzasnął drzwiczki i dodatkowo zamknął je na dużą, żelazną kłódkę z łańcuchem. Klucz wrzucił do swojej kieszeni, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z niemal szaleńczym wyrazem twarzy.

— Ale jeśli nie odrobię zadań domowych…

— W tym domu nie ma miejsca na żadne dziwactwa! – ryknął jego wuj, rozpryskując ślinę. Harry odsunął się, starając się ukryć zniesmaczenie. Nie było sensu dyskutować z wujem, jeśli chodziło o jakikolwiek przejaw magii – gdyby na jednym końcu korytarza stał szaleniec-morderca, a na drugim przyjaźnie nastawiony czarodziej, Harry był pewny, że jego wuj bez wahania zwróciłby się o pomoc do mordercy.

Powstrzymał się przed wytknięciem, że skoro w skrytce jest prawie cały jego dobytek, to w tym domu i tak znajdują się dziwaczne rzeczy, które wuj sam tam schował. Ale wiedział, że jeśli kolor twarzy wuja zmieniłby się z czerwonego w purpurowy, to on jako następny znalazłby się w komórce, więc wolał po prostu się nie odzywać i uciec do swojego pokoju z klatką Hedwigi i tym, co zostało w jego kufrze.

Zignorował Dudleya, który kręcił się po korytarzu, uśmiechając się wrednie. Wślizgnął się do pokoju i głośno trzasnął drzwiami. Gniew pulsował w jego głowie.

To samo każdego cholernego roku. Miał wreszcie szansę, żeby uciec od Dursleyów, a oni mu ją zrujnowali. Nie chciał myśleć, co by się z nim stało, gdyby urodził się charłakiem, niezdolnym do rzucania zaklęć, nie mogąc uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Utknąłby w Little Whinging z Dursleyami na dłużej niż tylko dwa miesiące wakacji.

Dudley zaczął walić pięściami w drzwi jego sypialni.

— Co się stało, Potter? Płaczesz, bo tata zabrał ci twój magiczny patyk?

— Odwal się, Dudley! – Harry stracił nad sobą panowanie i uderzył plecami w drzwi. Usłyszał nieoczekiwany pisk i dźwięk czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o podłogę. Mimo że nie chciał przestraszyć swojego kuzyna, teraz cieszył się, że mu się to udało. Powstrzymywał śmiech, słuchając, jak Dudley próbuje się podnieść.

— Nie możesz tam siedzieć do końca wakacji! – krzyknął Dudley. Odgłos jego ciężkich kroków był słyszalny nawet przez drzwi.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak często w dzieciństwie jego kuzyn specjalnie skakał i biegał w kółko po schodach, tylko po to, żeby go przestraszyć, gdy siedział w swojej komórce. Często zastanawiał się, jak bardzo by ucierpiał, gdyby Dudley w końcu zarwał schody i spadł na niego. Jego ciężkie nogi zmiażdżyłby głowę Harry'ego. Chłopiec miał w zwyczaju kulić się pod kocem i modlić, żeby schody wytrzymały.

Gdyby nie magia, równie dobrze mógłby nadal siedzieć w komórce pod schodami. Nie urósł zbyt dużo w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat - skutek ciągłego niedożywienia. Był niższy i chudszy od swoich rówieśników. Ostatnio trochę przybrał na wadze, ale głównie za sprawą mięśni wyrzeźbionych dzięki quidditchowi. Chociaż nie było tego widać, dopóki ich nie napiął. Obawiał się, że ominął go już skok wzrostu i jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie miał szczęście, jeśli urośnie jeszcze kilka centymetrów.

Zaczął rozpakowywać resztę rzeczy, na których wuj Vernon nie położył swoich tłustych łapsk. Nakarmił Hedwigę wciąż siedzącą w klatce. Znalazł dziennik Toma nienaruszony, leżący głęboko na dnie kufra przykryty peleryną niewidką. Odczuł ogromną ulgę, widząc znajomą okładkę. W końcu po raz pierwszy w życiu na Privet Drive miał przyjaciela.

— _Wróciłem do Dursleyów. Zabrali mi wszystko, nawet moją różdżkę._

W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy Harry opowiedział Tomowi wszystko o swoim życiu u swoich mugolskich krewnych. Nawet Ronowi i Hermionie nie wyznał tylu szczegółów, ale miał wrażenie, że z nimi nie byłoby tak samo. Rozdmuchaliby sprawę, nalegając, żeby powiedział wszystko McGonagall. Ron pewnie nawet zaproponowałby zamieszkanie z jego rodziną. Harry nie mógł znieść myśli, że miałby być dla kogoś utrapieniem, być obiektem czyjejś _litości._

Tom wydawała się to rozumieć i zamiast zalewać Harry'ego potokiem słów pocieszenia, wyraził tylko swoją odrazę do Dursleyów i zasugerował, jak mógłby im się w przyszłości odwdzięczyć, podsuwając pomocne uroki i zaklęcia.

— _Masz zamiar to odzyskać, prawda?_

Harry uśmiechnął się. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Zamiast „Nie mogą tego zrobić, przecież musisz odrobić zadania domowe" Hermiony czy „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zabrali ci różdżkę, skur…" Rona. Potrzebował wyrachowanych i beznamiętnych słów Toma. Oni obaj wiedzą, jak to jest znosić złe traktowanie ze strony mugoli.

— _Tak, czekam tylko na odpowiednią okazję._

— _Nie, Harry. Potrzebujesz planu_ – odpisał natychmiast Tom. – _Dlaczego czekać? Te rzeczy należą do ciebie, ukradli ci je. Odbierz je dzisiaj w nocy._

Miał rację, ale Harry nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

— _Wuj Vernon trzyma klucz do kłódki przy sobie albo w swoim gabinecie._

— _Widziałeś, żeby odniósł klucz do swojego gabinetu?_

— _Nie, schował go do kieszeni._

— _Mógł zapomnieć, że go tam włożył, więc musisz dobrze przeszukać sypialnię. Zostaw otwarte okno na parterze. Nieważne które, byle tylko nie wzbudzało podejrzeń. Kiedy zamkną dziś drzwi do twojej sypialni, poczekaj, aż będziesz pewny, że wszyscy usnęli. Wyjdź ze swojego pokoju przez okno i wejdź przez to otwarte na parterze. Potem reszta to już dziecięca igraszka._

Harry'ego zaskoczyło to, jak prosty był cały plan. Żałował, że sam wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Nawet jeśli wuj Vernon zamknie go w sypialni, tak jak ma w zwyczaju robić, wyjście przez okno jest łatwizną – zaledwie kilka metrów w dół, przy takim skoku nie powinien złamać żadnej kości, skoro wyląduje w klombie. Wejście do środka będzie jeszcze łatwiejsze, a po tym będzie mógł przeszukać gabinet, a jeśli będzie musiał, to nawet i sypialnię wujostwa. Będzie mógł zebrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zanieść do swojego pokoju.

 _Mimo to_ jednak pozostawał problem zamkniętych drzwi do pokoju. Zapytał o to Toma, wyjaśniając, że nie może zostawić otwartych drzwi, ponieważ wuj to zauważy, a wspinanie się z powrotem przez okno jest niewykonalne, jeśli chce zabrać wszystkie rzeczy. Okno jest zbyt wysoko.

— _Masz przecież miotłę, prawda?_

Harry zamarł na chwilę, czując się jak skończony idiota.

— _Och. Nie pomyślałem o tym._

— _Rzeczywiście, „och"._

Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać do wieczora.

* * *

Kiedy następnego ranka Harry zszedł na dół z uśmiechem na twarzy, w głowie Dudleya rozbrzmiał cichy, _cichy_ alarm.

Dlaczego Potter był taki zadowolony, skoro jeszcze wczoraj krzyczał, żeby się od niego odwalić? Nawet nie rzucił ojcu krzywego spojrzenia jak zawsze, gdy mijał go w kuchni, a tak naprawdę nie spojrzał na niego ani razu. Siedział cicho i nie okazywał emocji, ale Dudley mógłby przysiąc, że od czasu do czasu wargi Pottera wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Poranek mijał, a zadowolenie Harry'ego nadal nie znikało. Trzymał język za zębami i próbował udawać, że nie istnieje, co jeszcze bardziej rozniecało zaciekawienie Dudleya. Harry nie był świadom niebezpieczeństwa, które mogło wyniknąć z tej ciekawości, i nie zwracając uwagi na swojego podejrzliwego kuzyna, bez słowa sprzeciwu posprzątał po śniadaniu i natychmiast wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Musiał być jedynym dzieckiem w Anglii (cóż, może poza Hermioną), które nie mogło doczekać się, kiedy odrobi zadania domowe. Ale zawdzięczał to tylko Tomowi. Gdyby zależało to od niego, grałby na zwłokę.

Harry nie był głupi, absolutnie nie, ale gdy przychodziło do planowania czegoś innego niż strategia na następny mecz quidditcha, miał tendencję do niedostrzegania oczywistości. Jego mocną stroną było szybkie analizowanie sytuacji, podejmowanie decyzji w ułamku sekundy, a nie rozmyślanie i szczegółowe planowanie. Był typowym Gryfonem, za to Tom zachowywał się jak prawdziwy Ślizgon.

Za każdym razem, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego bliskim przyjacielem jest Ślizgon, miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Gdy myślał o typowym Ślizgonie, przed oczami stawali mu Malfoy i jego dwaj goryle. Ale zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ograniczony jest taki sposób myślenia. Utarło się, że wszyscy Ślizgoni popierają Voldemorta. Ale co było, zanim on się pojawił? Być może Slytherin był wtedy szanowanym domem.

Kiedy zapytał o to Toma, otrzymał raczej rozczarowującą odpowiedź.

— _Rywalizacja między Ślizgonami i Gryfonami nie zaczęła się z powodu Lorda Voldemorta; nienawiść między tymi domami jest stara jak Hogwart. Jestem pewien, że wiesz o słynnej kłótni między Salazarem Slytherinem a Godrykiem Gryffindorem. Nawet podczas mojego pobytu w Hogwarcie napięcie między domami było obecne, chociaż raczej woleliśmy ignorować się nawzajem. Przypuszczam, że pojawienie się Lorda Voldemorta doprowadziło do eskalacji konfliktu, który istniał już od dawna._

Harry nie miał zamiaru robić z siebie idioty i pytać, co oznacza „eskalacja" (chociaż rozumiał, co Tom miał na myśli), więc spróbował zmienić temat.

— _To ma sens, chociaż nadal nie wiem, jak udało nam się zostać przyjaciółmi._

Tom przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią i Harry nie był pewny, jak powinien to zrozumieć. Tom zazwyczaj odpowiadał natychmiast, więc za każdym razem, gdy trwało to kilka sekund dłużej, zastanawiał się, co było powodem zwłoki.

— _Naprawdę potrzebujesz wytłumaczenia?_

— _Nie jesteś nawet taki zły jak na Ślizgona. Myślę, że to wystarczy, prawda?_ – Harry niefrasobliwie zażartował w odpowiedzi, a jego przyjaciel odpisał w tym samym tonie.

— _A ty zachowujesz się dokładnie tak, jak mógłbym tego oczekiwać od Gryfona. To prawdziwy cud, że nie nienawidzę cię za samo twoje istnienie._

— _Myślę, że ty i Malfoy dogadalibyście się doskonale, gdyby tak właśnie było._

— _Naprawdę masz o mnie tak złe zdanie, żeby przypuszczać, że mógłbym spędzać czas z tym rozpieszczonym bachorem?_

Harry zaśmiał się, widząc tę odpowiedź. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie sporo opowiedział Tomowi o zachowaniu Malfoya, ponieważ jego nowy przyjaciel był zainteresowany współczesnym Slytherinem. Kiedy usłyszał, że „najpopularniejszym" Ślizgonem jest dzieciak, który chwali się fortuną i znajomościami ojca był raczej _niezadowolony._

— _Nie wytrzymałbyś z nim nawet pięciu minut?_

— _Oczywiście, że mógłby się jakoś przydać, jako dziedzic majątku Malfoyów i następca ojca, ale nigdy dobrowolnie nie spędzałbym z nim czasu dla przyjemności._

— _Wobec tego z kim spędzałeś czas w Hogwarcie „dla przyjemności"?_ – zaciekawił się Harry, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wie prawie nic o tym, jak wyglądało życie Toma, kiedy ten uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie przepadał za profesorem Dumbledore'em, ale jego wiedza nie sięgała dalej.

— _Z nikim._

Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

— _Z nikim? Nie miałeś przyjaciół?_

— _Miałem wielu_ znajomych _, ale żaden z nich tak naprawdę mnie nie znał ani nie rozumiał._ – Harry znał to uczucie aż za dobrze. Było mu trochę szkoda Toma, wiedząc, że nie zdobył żadnych przyjaciół, podczas gdy on sam mógł liczyć na Rona i Hermionę. – _Przynajmniej nie do tej pory. Możesz się uważać za mojego pierwszego przyjaciela, Harry._

Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie, czytając tę odpowiedź. Nareszcie czuł się jak ktoś wyjątkowy – był pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem Toma. Chłopak był na tyle czarujący i uprzejmy, że z łatwością mógłby mieć wielu przyjaciół, ale wybrał właśnie jego.

Nawiązała się między nimi dość niezwykła więź, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie często ktoś zaprzyjaźnia się z dziennikiem, który jest zamieszkany przez wspomnienie sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat, ale Harry nie miał powodu, żeby to kwestionować. Tom był dla niego zawsze miły i pomocny, w końcu zostali przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele sobie ufają.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Tom okłamywał go w żywe oczy...

* * *

Gdy dobry humor Harry'ego nie znikał, mimo że był przetrzymywany w pokoju albo musiał wykonywać prace domowe, Dudley postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

Musiał dowiedzieć się, przez co jego kuzyn jest taki szczęśliwy, żeby natychmiast to zniszczyć. Czy jest lepszy sposób na spędzenie wakacji niż zatruwanie Potterowi życia? Był kulą u nogi dla całej rodziny przez ostatnie trzynaście lat, więc przynajmniej mógł im odpłacić, dostarczając jakiejś rozrywki Dudleyowi.

Gruby chłopak poczekał, aż jego kuzyn zejdzie do kuchni, żeby zabrać swój talerz z kolacją i gdy tylko był pewny, że pokój jest pusty, wdarł się do środka. Rozejrzał się po sypialni. Zauważył głupią sowę w klatce, kilka książek rozrzuconych na łóżku, ale jego uwagę przykuł notatnik, obok którego leżały pióro i butelka z czymś, co prawdopodobnie było atramentem.

Podszedł do biurka ze złośliwym uśmiechem, myśląc, że znalazł pamiętnik Harry'ego. Szybko go otworzył i przejrzał, ale z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że jest niezapisany.

Twarz wykrzywił mu grymas rozczarowania, już miał odłożyć notatnik z powrotem na biurko, gdy dostrzegł napis na skórzanej okładce.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

— Zostaw to! – Gniewny krzyk Harry'ego dobiegł od drzwi i Dudley szybko odsunął się kilka kroków do tyłu ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Jego kuzyn szybko odłożył talerz i szklankę na biurko i próbował wyrwać dziennik z rąk Dudleya, który uniósł go wysoko nad głowę poza zasięg rąk Harry'ego.

— Kim jest Tom? – zapytał drwiąco, a Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem i po raz drugi starał się złapać dziennik, ale kuzyn go odepchnął. – To twój chłopak? Chcesz zostać panią Riddle?

— Oddawaj to, Dudley!

— Założę się, że zapisałeś całe strony jego imieniem, prawda, Potter? – Dudley nie przestawał się naigrywać, odwracając się plecami do Harry'ego i ponownie przejrzał strony dziennika w nadziei, że coś przeoczył. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mu inna pomysł. – A może to prezent dla twojego chłoptasia, najdroższego Tomusia?

Przez głowę Harry'ego szybko przebiegła myśl, jak Tom mógłby zareagować na bycie nazwanym „chłoptasiem" i „Tomusiem". Naprawdę musiał odzyskać dziennik, zanim…

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt rozczarowany, gdy coś się stanie z tym notatnikiem. – Harry zaczął naprawdę panikować, gdy jego kuzyn chwycił kilka stron, mając zamiar je wyrwać.

— Dudley, przestań! – wrzasnął Harry, chwytając kuzyna za koszulę i starając się go popchnąć, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to na nic. Dudley miał właśnie zniszczyć dziennik, ale… tak się nie stało.

Dudley już miał wydrzeć strony, gdy nagle dziennik rozbłysnął czerwonym światłem. Chłopak został odrzucony do tyłu jak szmaciana lalka i uderzył o ścianę z głośnym jękiem. Zsunął się na podłogę i leżał nieruchomo.

— Co to za hałas?! – wrzasnął wuj Vernon z dołu schodów. Harry'emu mimo oszołomienia udało się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę.

— Upuściłem klatkę Hedwigi! Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy! – krzyknął słabo w odpowiedzi. Ostrożnie podniósł dziennik, wciąż leżący na podłodze, i spojrzał na swojego kuzyna, który stracił przytomność. Nie było dobrze. Gdyby wuj lub ciotka dowiedzieli się o tym, byłby z nim koniec.

Odłożył dziennik i zabrał się do zaciągnięcia Dudleya do jego pokoju. Z grymasem złapał kuzyna pod pachami. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zawlec kuzyna na miejsce, chociaż czuł się tak, jakby prawie złamał sobie przy tym kręgosłup. Ułożenie go na łóżku zajęło kilka minut i chyba tylko dzięki głupiemu szczęściu ciotka Petunia jeszcze nie weszła na górę po ubrania do prania.

Harry zamknął drzwi sypialni Dudleya i szybko uciekł do swojego pokoju, aby natychmiast zająć się dziennikiem.

— _Co, do cholery, właśnie się stało?_

— _Broniłem się_ – odpowiedział Tom, nie zmniejszając zamętu w głowie Harry'ego.

— _Pozbawiłeś Dudleya przytomności!_

— _Zamierzał mnie zabić. Ma szczęście, że nie postanowiłem spalić mu rąk._

— _Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie jestem na ciebie zły, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że możesz zrobić coś takiego!_

Harry czuł się spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że dziennik może w razie potrzeby sam się obronić. Jego szacunek do Toma jeszcze wzrósł. Był pewny, że wyrzucenie kogoś w powietrze nie zaliczało się do czarów, które mógł rzucić pierwszy lepszy czarodziej.

— _Mógłbym zrobić o wiele więcej, gdyby mój zasób magii był większy_ – odpowiedział Tom, zdobywając tym zainteresowanie Harry'ego.

— _Co masz na myśli?_

— _Mam własne źródło magii, ale jest bardzo małe. Jestem zaledwie częścią osoby, zamieszkującą strony tego dziennika. Mogę pokazać ci moje wspomnienia i mogę się również obronić, ale to wszystko, co jestem w stanie zrobić. Gdybym miał inne źródło magii, z którego mógłbym korzystać, przy wystarczających zasobach energii mógłbym nawet opuścić ten dziennik._

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej z podekscytowania. Gdyby Tom mógłby opuścić dziennik, byłby w stanie go zobaczyć, porozmawiać z nim, żartować z nim, tak jak robi to z resztą swoich przyjaciół. To byłoby fantastyczne i Harry nie widział w tym nic złego, zaślepiony własną potrzebą posiadania przyjaciela, który naprawdę go rozumie.

— _Gdzie możemy znaleźć inne źródło? Skoro potrzebujesz tylko magii czy ja nie mógłbym ci jej oddać?_

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim na stronie pojawiła się odpowiedź.

— _Zrobiłbyś to?_

— _Oczywiście! Przecież chcesz się wydostać z dziennika, prawda? Co muszę zrobić?_

— _Żeby stworzyć między nami bezpośrednie połączenie, musimy skorzystać z magii krwi. Zapewniam cię, że to tylko brzmi złowrogo. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to naciąć swoją dłoń i przycisnąć ją do dziennika. Ja zajmę się resztą._

— _To wszystko?_

— _Tak._

Harry zaskoczyło to, jak proste było to rozwiązanie i zastanowił się przez chwilę, dlaczego Tom sam nie zaproponował tego wcześniej. Może myślał, że nie jest dla Harry'ego na tyle ważny, żeby to zrobić. Ale Harry był szczęśliwy, mogąc dowieść, że jest dokładnie na odwrót. Przekradł się szybko do kuchni, żeby znaleźć nóż. Jego wuj był zbyt zajęty krzyczeniem przez telefon na swojego pracownika, a jego ciotka wpatrywaniem się w telewizor, więc żadne z nich nie zdołało go zauważyć. Bez wahania zabrał nóż z szuflady i cicho wbiegł po schodach.

Nie był zachwycony koniecznością zranienia własnej dłoni. Będzie bolało, to nieuniknione, ale gdy pomyślał o Tomie uwalniającym się z dziennika, chodzącym po jego pokoju, opierającym się o biurko, może nawet głaszczącym Hedwigę, pomyślał, że warto to zrobić. Mieć przy sobie Toma, który naprawdę go _zna_ i rozumie, było wystarczającą zachętą. Byłby dla niego odskocznią od bycia zamkniętym przez całe wakacje z Dursleyami. Jednak Harry nie przemyślał tego tak dobrze, jak powinien. Zresztą nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby nie ufać Tomowi. Podjął decyzję.

Tom wytłumaczył mu jeszcze kilka aspektów, zanim rozpoczęli rytuał.

— _To będzie stopniowy proces. Nie chcę pozbawić cię całej magii naraz, zaledwie tyle, żebyś mógł normalnie funkcjonować bez uczucia, że czegoś ci ubyło. Małe porcje, które zdołasz sam uzupełnić. Nie wiem, jak długo to będzie trwało, zanim będę w stanie opuścić dziennik, ale przynajmniej wiemy, od czego zacząć. -_ Harry nie widział w tym nic złego. Uspokoiły go zapewnienia Toma, że nie odczuje negatywnych skutków. – _Nadal chcesz to zrobić?_

— _Tak._

Harry spojrzał na nóż, który trzymał w dłoni. Przygryzł wargę, przyciskając czubek noża do wnętrza dłoni. Jeśli przyciśnie wystarczająco szybko i mocno za pierwszym razem, nie będzie tak źle. Odniósł już dużo gorsze rany. Zamknął oczy i jednym sprawnym ruchem przeciął skórę. Zaklął cicho, czując piekący ból. Krew spływała mu po palcach, lądując na stronach dziennika, gdzie natychmiast wsiąkała tak jak atrament.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, przycisnął dłoń płasko do dziennika. Natychmiast poczuł, jakby przez jego ramię przepływał prąd, powodując skurcz w mięśniach. Nie czuł bólu, tylko mrowienie w koniuszkach palców, zupełnie jak zaraz po przebudzeniu się po zbyt długim leżeniu w jednej pozycji.

Dziwne impulsy przebiegały przez jego ramię, a w klatce piersiowej zaczął wyczuwać nieznajome drgnięcia. Z trudem oddychał. Czuł, jakby coś poruszało się w jego żyłach, wpijając się w jego magię i kierując ją w stronę dziennika. Powoli to wrażenie zaczynało słabnąć, a gdy już było prawie niewyczuwalne, Harry oderwał dłoń od dziennika, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że skaleczenie całkowicie znikło.

Gdy spojrzał na strony dziennika, dostrzegł dwa słowa: „ _Dziękuję ci_ ". Uśmiechnął się, nie rozumiejąc prawdziwie złowrogiego znaczenia stojącego za nimi.

Tom Riddle zaczął rosnąć w siłę.


	3. Rozdział 3

Z _małym_ opóźnieniem (za które najmocniej przepraszam) zapraszam na nowy rozdział.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Jakimś cudem problem z Dudleyem rozwiązał się sam. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry pokazał mu chociaż kawałek dziennika Toma, jego kuzyn bladł i zaczynał się pocić. Na początku wydawało mu się to zabawne, ale gdy przez następnych kilka nocy Dudley krzyczał przez sen, jakby śniły mu się najstraszniejsze koszmary, zaczął czuć się winny. Zapytał Toma, czy Dudleyowi stało się coś poza utratą przytomności, a ten odpowiedział gładko, że nigdy nie można być pewnym, jak magia zadziała na mugoli. Chłopak mógł mieć tylko traumę.

Harry niechętnie zaakceptował to wyjaśnienie, ale niezbyt mu się ono podobało. Przynajmniej wujostwo nie mogło obarczyć go winą za dziwne zachowanie kuzyna, ponieważ Dudley nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać o tym, co spowodowało jego nocne koszmary. Doszło do tego, że zdecydowali się zabrać go do doktora, żeby poradził coś na ciągłe problemy ze snem. Lekarz przepisał mu tabletki nasenne i po tygodniu krzyki ustały. Następne trzy tygodnie Harry spędził głównie na nauce, spacerowaniu po okolicy i rozmowach z Tomem. Wyglądało na to, że to będzie najspokojniejsze lato, które spędził z Dursleyami.

Ale oczywiście wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy, szczególnie dla Harry'ego Pottera. Któregoś dnia przy śniadaniu podsłuchał, jak ciotka Petunia ( _Dlaczego nazywasz ją ciotką, skoro jest dla ciebie taka okropna?_ – zapytał kiedyś Tom, skłaniając go do porzucenia konwenansów) wspomniała o Marge.

 _Ciotce Marge_. Siostrze Vernona.

Dursleyowie sami w sobie byli okropni. Ale Marge? Ona wynosiła bycie okropnym na zupełnie inny poziom, czego można było się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę, że była spokrewniona z Vernonem _._ Samym biciem Harry'ego laską po łydkach czy szczuciem na niego jednego z jej buldogów, Marge zapracowała sobie na bycie jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez niego osób.

Kiedy Vernon oświadczył tamtego ranka po śniadaniu, że Marge zostanie z nimi przez cały _tydzień_ i upewnił się, że Harry wie, co ma odpowiadać w razie pytań o szkołę, Harry szybko uciekł do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął spod materaca dziennik.

— _To będą moje najgorsze urodziny._

Minęła zaledwie chwila, zanim jego jedyny przyjaciel w tym domu pełnym wrogów odpowiedział. Widok znajomego, eleganckiego pisma złagodził jego napięte jak postronki nerwy.

— _Widzę, że jesteś dzisiaj w doskonałym nastroju._

Harry zaczął bazgrać, ponieważ ze wzburzenia trzęsły mu się dłonie.

— _Opowiadają ludziom, że umieścili mnie w Ośrodku Wychowawczym Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów. Moja ciotka przyjeżdża i teraz muszę udawać, że ostatnie dwa lata spędziłem w domu dla szaleńców!_

— _Mówiłem to już wiele razy i powtórzę jeszcze raz: dlaczego od nich nie uciekniesz, Harry?_

Tom przywoływał ten temat już wiele razy. Po tym jak przyznał, że odziedziczył po rodzicach sporą sumę pieniędzy, Tom nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wciąż przebywał u swoich mugolskich krewnych, skoro traktowali go tak okropnie. Harry za każdym razem odpowiadał pytaniem, dokąd miałby się udać, a Tom sugerował, że mógłby najpierw zatrzymać się w gospodzie i wysłać sowę do Weasleyów, którzy z pewnością powitaliby go z otwartymi ramionami.

A jeśli naprawdę nie chciał kłopotać ich swoją obecnością, zawsze mógł zostać w Hogwarcie, tak jak to robił Tom – nie powinni odmówić tej małej przysługi Harry'emu Potterowi.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym wiele razy, odkąd jego przyjaciel o tym wspomniał i zaczynał się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać. Dlaczego musiał znosić Dursleyów każdego lata, skoro mógł po prostu się wyprowadzić?

— _Sam nie wiem, ale wciąż nad tym myślę._

Gdyby nie zaklęcie duplikacji, które nauczył go Tom, Harry prawdopodobnie byłby zmuszony zawrzeć porozumienie z Vernonem, żeby ten podpisał mu pozwolenie na wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Dzięki ogromnej liczbie dokumentów, które Vernon codziennie podpisywał, Harry z niewyobrażalną łatwością mógł wślizgnąć się do jego gabinetu i znaleźć w koszu jakiś papier z jego podpisem. Miał zamiar po prostu podrobić podpis własnoręcznie, ale Tom zasugerował, żeby poczekał, aż uda się do Hogwartu i tam zrobił to idealnie z pomocą magii.

Z nową dla niego obecnością Toma w jego życiu pewne rzeczy stały się dla niego o wiele łatwiejsze. Był niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, że postanowił zatrzymać dla siebie ten dziennik, ponieważ porady Toma zawsze okazywały się być bezcenne. Chociaż ostatnio coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać z samym dziennikiem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale czasami, gdy było odpowiednio cicho, a on rozmawiał z Tomem, miał wrażenie, że mógł _usłyszeć_ jego głos.

To dowodziło, że więź powstała dzięki magii krwi naprawdę działała, jego magia wypełniała Toma nowym życiem. Tom powiedział mu, że w takim tempie potrzeba było tylko kilku miesięcy, zanim będzie w stanie zmaterializować się poza dziennikiem. Harry nie mógł się tego doczekać.

— _Opowiedz mi więcej o tej ciotce, która ma przyjechać_ — poprosił Tom, kierując uwagę Harry'ego ponownie na dziennik. Harry zanurzył końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu, ale nie zdążył jeszcze nic napisać, gdy na stronie pojawiły się kolejne słowa: — _Ale zanim zapomnę… —_ Trzy następne słowa nie były już tylko napisane na stronie. Przez jego pokój przeszedł delikatny podmuch wiatru, a pomieszczenie wypełniło się czymś gęstym, jakby naładowaną magią. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał głos, tak wyraźny, jakby ktoś szeptał mu prosto do ucha:

— _Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry._

* * *

Wieczorem ciągnął swój kufer po chodniku, wciąż rozwścieczony i trochę zawiedziony, że nie zamienił tej ohydnej kobiety w ropuchę. Nie żeby wiedział jak – to była dla niego zbyt zaawansowana część transmutacji. A do tego Ministerstwo prawdopodobnie wyrzuciłoby go natychmiast z Hogwartu.

W każdym razie kiedy usłyszał, jak Marge obraża jego matkę, zastosował się do porady Toma. Gdy ta kobieta nazwała jego matkę suką, nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Pozostało mu po prostu zebrać swoje rzeczy i wyjść. Wiedział, jak przyzwać Błędnego Rycerza, o czym powiedział mu Tom, i dostać się do Dziurawego Kotła, więc jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to obawa przed podróżą na własną rękę. Ale to uczucie szybko zostało wyparte przez wściekłość.

Tak, nie powinien był pozwolić złości przejąć nad sobą kontroli (co skończyło się wybiciem wszystkich okien, kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi wejściowe), ale stwierdził, że mogło się to skończyć o wiele gorzej.

Mógłby na przykład nadmuchać swoją ciotkę.

Jazda Błędnym Rycerzem była niezwykłym doświadczeniem, ale obecność Ministra Magii czekającego na niego w Dziurawym Kotle całkowicie go zszokowała. Na początku czuł się bardzo zdezorientowany i trochę przerażony wizytą ministra, myśląc, że zrobił coś niewybaczalnie złego. Ale po krótkiej rozmowie okazało się, że mężczyzna był po prostu zmartwiony jego niespodziewaną ucieczką od Dursleyów.

Minister zaprosił go do swojego apartamentu, po czym dał wyraz swojemu niepokojowi. W normalnym przypadku Harry po prostu by tego wysłuchał, ale widząc, jak łatwo było odejść od Dursleyów i jak mało to pociągało za sobą konsekwencji, był na siebie trochę zły za to, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Zmarnował w sumie ponad pięć miesięcy wakacji, które mogłyby być o wiele przyjemniejsze. Nie musiałby siedzieć zamknięty w swoim pokoju ani _starać się_ uciec przed Dudleyem i jego małym gangiem. A mógł po prostu zamieszkać w Dziurawym Kotle i cieszyć się atrakcjami ulicy Pokątnej.

Kiedy Knot stwierdził, że jego wujostwo zgodziło się przyjąć go pod swój dach na następne wakacje, o ile zostanie w Hogwarcie na święta, Harry zauważył idealną okazję, żeby wyprowadzić Ministra z błędu i oświadczył, że nie ma zamiaru już nigdy wracać na Privet Drive.

— Tak, tak. Na pewno przemyślisz to jeszcze raz, kiedy trochę się uspokoisz – powiedział Knot zmartwionym tonem. — Mimo wszystko jesteście rodziną i na pewno wam na sobie zależy ekhm… gdzieś w głębi serca.

— Spałem w komórce pod schodami, dopóki nie skończyłem jedenastu lat. Jeśli naprawdę im na mnie zależy, to okazywali mi to w bardzo zabawny sposób — wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi, w duchu dziękując Tomowi za wskazanie mu światełka w tunelu.

— Ty… w schowku? Pod schodami! — minister wydawał się być całkowicie oszołomiony, co Harry nie do końca rozumiał.

— No tak, na pewno pan o tym wiedział? Przecież monitorowaliście mnie na każdy możliwy sposób.

— Mój drogi chłopcze — zaczął Knot, krzywiąc się z niezadowolenia — zapewniam cię, że aż do tej chwili nie miałem o tym bladego pojęcia. Nasza kontrola obejmuje jedynie użycie magii. Są pewne prawa, które chronią prywatność czarodziei. Gdybym wiedział o takim… takim znęcaniu się…

Harry dostrzegł w tych słowach furtkę. Szansę na pozbycie się Dursleyów z jego życia. Opowiedział Knotowi wszystko – o byciu traktowanym jak służący, odbieraniu mu jego osobistych rzeczy z Hogwartu, kłamaniu o śmierci jego rodziców, o słownej przemocy, której często doświadczał. Pod koniec Knot wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.

 _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył_ traktowany tak okropnie przez mugolskich krewnych, kiedy Knot sprawował urząd? Gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedziała się o tym prasa, byłaby to dla ministra polityczna śmierć. Knot w końcu uśmiechnął się niepewnie i obiecał, że przyjrzy się tej sprawie i spróbuje wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby Harry mógł od tej pory przebywać w „zdrowszym" otoczeniu. A przez resztę wakacji może zostać w Dziurawym Kotle. Harry opuścił apartament Ministra z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Tom byłby z niego dumny.

W jego nowym pokoju z łóżkiem wyglądającym na wygodnie, rozpalonym ogniem na kominku i lśniącymi dębowymi meblami znajdowała się już Hedwiga oraz jego rzeczy. Przyjazny właściciel gospody o imieniu Tom, który _bardzo_ różnił się od innego znanego mu Toma, dostarczył tutaj jego bagaże. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, widząc tego Toma krzątającego się po jego pokoju, nawet jeśli znał go już z poprzedniej wizyty w Dziurawym Kotle. O wiele bardziej wolałby, żeby to Tom Riddle chodził teraz po jego pokoju. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak jego przyjaciel stałby tutaj, opierając się o misternie rzeźbiony kominek i wpatrując się w płonący ogień.

Natychmiast po wyjściu właściciela gospody otworzył kufer i wyciągnął z niego dziennik, a także pióro i atrament. Zaczął pisać.

— _To była bardzo dziwna noc, Tom._

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Jego życie zmieniało się jak w kalejdoskopie, ale dziennik był czymś niezmiennym – jego kotwicą.

— _Opowiedz mi wszystko._

* * *

Och, więc na wolności był szalony seryjny morderca, który chciał go zabić.

Harry byłby bardziej przejęty tą informacją, gdyby nie uważał Hogwartu za miejsce, w którym Syriusz Black nie może mu nic zrobić.

Ostatnie trzy tygodnie były przyjemne, pomijając fakt, że poplecznik Voldemorta go tropił. Harry kupił wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do szkoły. Rano zwiedzał ulicę Pokątną i wpatrywał się tęsknie w Błyskawicę ( _„Chyba nie masz zamiaru stracić pieniędzy na miotłę?" —_ Tom skrytykował go, gdy tylko wyjawił mu swoje marzenie o posiadaniu takiej miotły), zanim Ron i Hermiona dołączyli do niego na dzień przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu.

Tego samego dnia dowiedział się również (dzięki uprzejmości państwa Weasleyów, którzy nie byli w stanie kontrolować tego, jak głośno rozmawiają), że zbiegły więzień chce dopaść właśnie jego.

— _Czy to cię dziwi? —_ zapytał go Tom tego ranka, gdy mieli wyjeżdżać do Hogwartu. – _Czarny Pan musi mieć więcej zwolenników, którzy pragną zemścić się w jego imieniu._

Harry ziewnął, przecierając oczy, zanim napisał odpowiedź.

— _Ale on uciekł z Azkabanu. A to podobno jest niemożliwe._

— _Imponujący wyczyn. To kolejny powód do zachowania ostrożności._

— _Myślę, że nic mi się nie stanie._

— _Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczynasz się łudzić, że byłbyś w stanie pokonać Lorda Voldemorta, posiadając takie umiejętności? Poza murami Hogwartu dość łatwo jest cię skrzywdzić, Harry._

— _Oczywiście, że nie_ — odpowiedział szybko Harry, marszcząc brwi. Tom wydawał się być niemal zirytowany. — _Poza tym nawet jeśli Blackowi jakimś cudem uda się mnie zabić, przecież nie może przywrócić Voldemortowi życia, prawda?_

— _Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. —_ Harry zamrugał kilka razy, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze to przeczytał. — _Czarna magia oferuje nieskończone możliwości. Wnioskując z tego, co mi powiedziałeś, Lord Voldemort nie umarł. Jego dusza nadal przebywa wśród żywych. Udało mu się przetrwać, opanowując ciała zwierząt albo ludzi i czekając na okazję, by się ujawnić. Gdyby chciał odzyskać własne ciało, musiałby jedynie wykonać prosty rytuał krwi._

Harry poczuł ciarki na plecach, czytając tę odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Voldemort tak naprawdę nie umarł, ale słowa Toma… Czy jego powrót naprawdę był tak prosty? Tylko dzięki rytuałowi krwi? Co jeśli właśnie w tej chwili przygotowywał się do jego wykonania? Tak jak powiedział Tom, na wolności na pewno było więcej popleczników Voldemorta. Co jeśli Black pomagał mu przeprowadzić rytuał? Co jeśli…

— _Boisz się?_

Harry oddychał głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Myślał o tym przez chwilę, ale szybko zdecydował się odpowiedzieć zgodnie ze swoim instynktem.

— _Nie._

— _Dlaczego nie?_

— _Jest czarodziej potężniejszy od niego. Nawet jeśli odzyska ciało, Dumbledore…_ — Harry nie skończył nawet pisać zdania, a na stronie pojawiła się odpowiedź.

— _Dumbledore! Co za idiotyczny pomysł!_ — To pierwszy raz, kiedy Tom był tak rozwścieczony. Zazwyczaj zachowywał się bardzo przyjaźnie i cierpliwie, nawet kiedy wytykał Harry'emu błędy. — _Albus Dumbledore nie był w stanie powstrzymać Czarnego Pana, zanim się urodziłeś, więc dlaczego uważasz, że mógłby zrobić to teraz? Dumbledore jest niczym, zaledwie cieniem swojej dawnej potęgi._

— _Voldemort też jest zaledwie cieniem dawnego siebie —_ zwrócił uwagę Harry, zaczynając się irytować i trochę niepokoić. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Tom chciał bronić Voldemorta, ale przecież nie mógłby tego robić. Kto chciałby wziąć w obronę czarodzieja, który przyczynił się do tylu śmierci? Na pewno nie Tom. Harry wiedział, że inteligencja Toma znacznie przekracza jego własną, a ktoś tak mądry _nie mógł_ z czystym sumieniem wspierać mordercy. — _A w przeciwieństwie do niego Dumbledore nie potrzebuje swoich popleczników i czarnej magii, żeby walczyć._

— _Naprawdę uważasz, że czarodziej walczący samotnie jest w stanie pokonać czarodzieja, który stworzył armię?_ — Strony dziennika zaczęły szeleścić jak pióra zaniepokojonego ptaka. Niemal mógł wyczuć pod palcami pulsowanie. — _Gardzisz czarną magią, ponieważ jej nie rozumiesz. Żaden rodzaj magii nie może być z natury zły, wszystko zależy od twoich intencji. Co jest takiego „złego" w czarnej magii, jeśli zostanie użyta w słusznej sprawie?_

— _Poplecznicy Voldemorta to szaleni mordercy i ludzie, którzy byli zbyt przerażeni, żeby mu się oprzeć. —_ Harry zacisnął szczęki, opierając się pokusie zamknięcia dziennika. — _Przypuszczam, że w takim razie moi rodzice zginęli w słusznej sprawie, prawda?_

— _Nie to miałem na myśli._

— _Więc dlaczego, do cholery, bronisz Voldemorta?!_

— _Nie bronię go._

— _Ale tak to brzmi! —_ Pismo Harry'ego stawało się coraz bardziej niedbałe. Kurczowo zacisnął palce na piórze, prawie je łamiąc. – _Mówisz, jakbyś go podziwiał!_

— _Po prostu chciałem wskazać ci błędy w twoim myśleniu. Powinieneś chociaż trochę zrozumieć swojego wroga, zanim zaczniesz toczyć z nim wojnę, Harry. Jeśli on kiedykolwiek wróci, jego poplecznicy będą gotowi za niego umrzeć, zabić dla niego, popełniać każde okrucieństwo, które go zadowoli. Dumbledore ma, jak przypuszczam, niewielu tak oddanych zwolenników. To chyba jasne, kto ma na tym polu przewagę._

Nie wiedział, co napisać w odpowiedzi, ale ta wizja wcale mu się nie podobała. Harry wiedział, że nikt stojący po stronie Dumbledore'a nie byłby zdolny do takich okrucieństw, jakich przyczyną byli w przeszłości śmierciożercy. Nie był w stanie kłócić się o to z Tomem, który wyprzedzał go wiedzą w każdej możliwej dziedzinie. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł być zirytowany jego słowami.

Tom kontynuował:

— _Co więcej, nie rozumiem twojej awersji do czarnej magii. Jeśli sprawdzi się najgorszy możliwy scenariusz, dlaczego nie spróbujesz każdego dostępnego sposobu, żeby pokonać Lorda Voldemorta?_

„ _Ale to czarna magia"_ – chciał napisać w pierwszym odruchu, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest wystarczająco dobry powód, żeby jej unikać. Przypuszczał, że pewne zaklęcia mogą okazać się przydatne, ale nie widział siebie jako w pełni rozwiniętego czarodzieja praktykującego czarną magię, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie paskudne klątwy i rytuały, które się z nią wiązały.

— _Nie bez powodu nazywa się ją czarną magią. Ta jedyna gałąź magii, której używał Voldemort, i zobacz do czego go to doprowadziło._

— _Tak, stał się najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Samo jego imię zapewniło mu nieśmiertelność. Doprawdy to los gorszy od śmierci._ — Sarkazm. Czasami to było zabawne, ale były momenty, kiedy Harry chciał zamknąć dziennik i wrzucić go z powrotem do kufra.

— _Dobra, rozumiem_ — niechętnie napisał Harry. I chociaż był strasznie zirytowany i miał do powiedzenia na ten temat dużo więcej, nie chciał, żeby pokłócili się z tego powodu. — _Ale wciąż nie jestem przekonany._

— _Byłbym zawiedziony, gdyby zaledwie kilka pięknych słów wystarczyło, żeby cię przekonać, Harry._

Nie odpowiedział, pozwalając rozmowie się zakończyć, ponieważ nie miał nic więcej do dodania. Wciąż był bardzo śpiący, w końcu nadal było wcześnie rano, a w nocy nie spał do późna, rozmawiając z Tomem. Ich rozmowy były tak wciągające, że bał się, że z czasem znudzi się towarzystwem Rona i Hermiony.

Wodząc delikatnie palcem po skórzanej okładce dziennika, pozwolił senności zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Nacisnął kciukiem górny róg okładki, wiedząc, że równie dobrze mógłby zacząć teraz przygotowywać się do podróży. Ale miał jeszcze ponad godzinę. Ziewnął i zastanowił się, czy jeszcze się zdrzemnąć.

— _Nudzisz się?_

Harry zamrugał szybko, zaskoczony słowami, które pojawiły się na stronie. Zamoczył końcówkę pióra w atramencie i napisał odpowiedź.

— _Skąd wiesz?_

Na odpowiedź czekał dłużej niż zwykle.

— _Jestem w stanie to wyczuć. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że nasza więź staje się coraz silniejsza? —_ Nie, nie musiał. — _Zauważyłeś, żeby działo się z tobą coś dziwnego, Harry? Jak silne zmęczenie czy nagłe bóle głowy?_ — dopytywał Tom, a chociaż Harry nie miał pojęcia, co jest celem tych pytań, i tak odpowiedział.

— _Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?_

— _Bez powodu. Chcę się upewnić, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku._

W każdy inny dzień Harry nie dostrzegłby w tym pytaniu nic niezwykłego, ale po dzisiejszej wymianie zdań jego zaufanie nie było tak bezwarunkowe jak zawsze. Przez chwilę zastanowił się nad swoją sytuacją. Chociaż Tom był dla niego miły, nie należał do osób, które ot tak pytały, czy „wszystko w porządku". Zazwyczaj był w stanie to po prostu _stwierdzić_. Harry był pewny, że Tom mógł czytać w każdym jak w otwartej księdze, szczególnie w nim. Wobec tego skąd to pytanie?

— _Powinienem się spodziewać, że będzie się działo ze mną coś złego?_

Tym razem gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła po pięciu sekundach, Harry był pewien, że działo się coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia.

— _Nie martw się, to nie jest warte twojej uwagi._ — Harry marszcząc brwi, zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu, żeby zaprotestować, ale Tom go uprzedził: _— Chciałbyś zobaczyć kolejne wspomnienie?_

Harry zamarł. Dobrze wiedział, że to jawna próba odwrócenia jego uwagi, ale Tom chciał mu pokazać coś z jego przeszłości i to samo w sobie było niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo chronił swoją prywatność. Jeśli Harry by odmówił, Tom mógłby już nigdy tego nie zaproponować. Zgodził się więc i zaraz potem patrzył, jak strony samoistnie się przewracają, zatrzymując się nagle na dacie _23 stycznia 1943._

Ponownie został wciągnięty do dziennika i wylądował w ogromnej, zakurzonej klasie, która, jak podejrzewał, znajdowała się w lochach, ponieważ na żadnej ścianie nie było okien, a z sufitu zwisały łańcuchy. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na stare i dawno nieużywane, najpewniej zapomniane przez większość mieszkańców zamku. Stoły i krzesła przesunięto pod ściany, a grupa kilkorga Ślizgonów (głównie chłopaków) skupiła się wokół dwóch osób stojących w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie.

Jedną z osób rozpoznał natychmiast. Wysoki, ciemnooki chłopak ze starannym przedziałkiem i kruczoczarnymi, falowanymi włosami bez wątpienia był Tomem. Opanowany, wpatrujący się w chłopaka stojącego naprzeciw niego. Harry nie miał pojęcia kto to. Na głowie miał brązowe, niesforne, długie włosy i bardzo jasne niebieskie oczy. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była albo w niezadowoleniu, albo ogromnym skupieniu. Być może w jednym i drugim.

— Możemy zaczynać? – zapytał Tom, głosem jedwabiście gładkim, prawie nonszalanckim. Przez zgromadzony tłum przebiegł zduszony pomruk. Większość z nich obstawia – nie _kto_ wygra, ale jak długo zajmie _Tomowi_ pokonanie przeciwnika.

— Przygotować różdżki — powiedział ktoś stojący mniej więcej w połowie między przeciwnikami. Harry ledwo zwrócił na to uwagę, przybliżając się do Toma, ciekawy i podekscytowany myślą, że zobaczy go w walce. Brązowowłosy chłopak uniósł różdżkę, ale Tom nawet się nie poruszył, tylko obserwował, jakby to nie on był uczestnikiem pojedynku. Wzrok skupił na swoim przeciwniku, którego oczy były rozszerzone ze strachu. — Start!

— _Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Everte Statum!_ — wykrzyknął brązowowłosy chłopak z paniką w głosie, rzucając trzy udane zaklęcia. Tom odbił je z łatwością, jednym ruchem różdżki stwarzając coś wyglądającego jak półprzezroczysta tarcza (chociaż bardziej przypominało mu to mur). Kolejne zaklęcia uderzały w nią, powodując nieznaczne pęknięcia, a dopiero trzecie całkowicie ją rozbiło, jednak nie dosięgło ono Toma, który wolno postąpił krok w przód.

— _Immobulus!_

Tom nawet nie podniósł różdżki, żeby się bronić. Promień wystrzeliwujący z różdżki bruneta i tak był całkowicie niecelny, Tom musiał jedynie się uchylić. Harry rozpoznał, że był to pewien rodzaj zaklęcia zamrażającego, chyba nawet widział, jak Hermiona go używała. Tom zbliżał się, krok po kroku, niebezpieczny jak drapieżnik polujący na swoja ofiarę.

— _Vipera Igneus!_

Tym razem ogromny strumień ognia wystrzelił z różdżki chłopca, wywołując okrzyki zaskoczenia u stojących zbyt blisko. Płomienie przyjęły kształt węża, który syczał, gotowy do ataku. Tom wyglądał na całkowicie nieporuszonego, wykonał kolisty ruch różdżką, a atmosfera w pokoju natychmiast się zmieniła. Powietrze zadrgało i wytworzyło wokół węża coś na kształt wiru, zasysającego płomienie i natychmiast je gasząc. Harry przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech; niemal mógł _zobaczyć_ aurę mocy, którą emanował Tom. Powietrze wokół niego falowało, trzeszcząc wypełnione elektrycznością.

— _Expulso!_

Tom w tym samym momencie również rzucił zaklęcie i oba zderzyły się ze sobą, wywołując rozbłysk zielonych i fioletowych iskier wyglądających jak fajerwerki.

— _CRUCIO!_ — krzyknął rozpaczliwie brunet, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. Ale Tom odparł zaklęcie innym, jakby odganiał muchę. Różdżka w dłoni jego przeciwnika zaczyna się trząść.

Tom jeszcze ani razu nie użył ofensywnych czarów ani nawet nie wypowiedział pojedynczego słowa. Po prostu zbliżał się krok po kroku, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Wydawało się, że czekał na chwilę, gdy jego przeciwnikowi skończą się wszystkie sztuczki. Uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią jak batem – niewidzialny rzemień uderzył, wytrącając chłopakowi różdżkę z ręki i zmuszając go do krzyku.

Harry zastanawiał się przez sekundę, dlaczego Tom nie użył najzwyklejszego zaklęcia rozbrajającego, kiedy dostrzegł ogromną, czerwoną ranę na dłoni chłopaka, z której na podłogę skapywała krew. Wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego, gdy Tom ponownie uniósł swoja różdżkę.

— _Compedio!_

Coś czarnego pojawiło się w powietrzu i owinęło się wokół nóg bruneta. Kajdany. Tom gestem różdżki uniósł chłopaka, który zaczął bezradnie wymachiwać ramionami. Łańcuchy wiszące pod sufitem, złączyły się z tym, który oplatał jego nogi. Chłopak wisiał w powietrzu, powoli kołysząc się z boku na bok, a jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona.

Reszta Ślizgonów drwiła z przegranego, ale wyraz twarzy Toma pozostał ponury.

— Ktoś jeszcze chce się zmierzyć? — zapytał, na dźwięk jego głosu w całym pokoju zapadła cisza. Rozejrzał się, ciemne, lśniące oczy patrzyły uważnie na zebrany tłum. Harry zauważył, że większość uczniów unikała kontaktu wzrokowego, a niektórzy z nich zaczęli nawet niespokojnie się wiercić. — Nikt? — Tom udał rozczarowanie. — Myślałem, że będziecie _umierać_ z niecierpliwości, żeby użyć zaklęć, których sam was nauczyłem… Prawda, Mulciber? — Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który wciąż wisiał w powietrzu z twarzą wykrzywioną z bólu i przerażenia.

— Ja…

Tom uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę Mulcibera, spoglądając na niego stalowym spojrzeniem.

— _Crucio!_

Wspomnienie skończyło się, zanim Harry mógł zobaczyć efekty tego zaklęcia.

Po chwili wylądował na swoim łóżku w Dziurawym Kotle, nie mogąc złapać tchu po tym, co dopiero zobaczył. Tom odbijał zaklęcia z taką łatwością, wyglądał przy tym na niemal znudzonego. W dodatku każde rzucone przez niego zaklęcie było niewerbalne. Chociaż - jak przypuszczał - było to spodziewane, biorąc pod uwagę, że jak sam wspomniał, nauczył też innych ich używać.

Harry zakładał, że Tom musi być utalentowanym czarodziejem, ale spodziewał się, że będzie bardziej jak Hermiona - trzymający się głównie teorii. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że go nie doceniał. Udało mu się rozpoznać zaledwie jedno zaklęcie; musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

— _To było niesamowite!_ — To jedyne, co w tej chwili był w stanie napisać.

— _Rozumiem, że jesteś pod wrażeniem. —_ Harry wyczuł rozbawienie Toma. — _Mogę cię nauczyć tych zaklęć, jeśli tego chcesz. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że Black wciąż jest na wolności, chcąc cię zamordować, mądrym byłoby nauczyć cię, jak powinieneś się bronić._

— _Oczywiście, że chciałbym się tego nauczyć!_ — odpowiedział Harry z takim pośpiechem, że niemal rozmazał atrament na stronie.

— _No cóż, cieszę się, że znalazłem tak chętnego ucznia._

Przez chwilę Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszał lekki śmiech, ale dźwięk wydawał się dochodzić z oddali, więc nie mógł być tego pewny. Musiał przypisać to swojej wyobraźni, ale nie mógł powstrzymać natrętnej myśli, że może to mieć związek ze wzmacnianiem się ich więzi. Odtworzył wspomnienie w swojej głowie i zorientował się, że było ono teraz dużo bardziej szczegółowe. To mogło być tylko złudzenie, ale naprawdę wszystko wydawało mu się bardziej wyraźne i prawdziwe.

Ciekawość Harry'ego zaczęła narastać, gdy nareszcie odkrył część umiejętności Toma. Ktoś tak młody i już utalentowany musiał wyrosnąć na kogoś niezwykłego, budzącego podziw. Jednak dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o żadnym Tomie Riddle'u? Zanurzył pióro w atramencie, chcąc go o to zapytać – czyżby umarł młodo, a ten dziennik był jego spuścizną? Czy może miało miejsce coś jeszcze gorszego?

Ktoś głośno zapukał do drzwi, przerywając mu, zanim zdążył napisać choć jedno słowo. Ron wołał go na dół. Harry czuł się trochę rozczarowany tym, że musi przerwać ich rozmowę, ale powód był wystarczająco dobry.

Nareszcie wracał do Hogwartu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Podczas podróży do Hogwartu Harry dowiedział się, co znaczy naprawdę się bać.

Oczywiście, czuł strach już wcześniej, ale tego doświadczenia nie mógł porównać z żadnym innym. Zakapturzona postać stojąca w drzwiach ich przedziału była najbardziej upiorną rzeczą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział, włącznie z Voldemortem. Voldemort przynajmniej mówił, miał jakiś plan, przynajmniej odczuwał emocje, przynajmniej był _człowiekiem_ – ludzi można pokonać. To było dla niego pewnym pocieszeniem, gdy na pierwszym roku musiał zmierzyć się z mrocznym czarodziejem.

Ale ten stwór stojący naprzeciw niego, wpatrujący się w niego mimo braku oczu, wysysający całe ciepło samą swoją obecnością nie był człowiekiem. Był uosobieniem uczuć. A czy uczucie może zostać pokonane?

Harry'ego ogarnęła ciemność, gdy zakapturzona postać się do niego zbliżyła. Ucieleśnienie rozpaczy i beznadziei, pożerające jego duszę niczym wygłodniała pijawka. Śmierć we własnej osobie wczepiająca szpony w jego gardło, odcinająca dopływ powietrza do płuc. Płacz kobiety, echa odległego krzyku terroryzujące jego umysł jak dawno zapomniane koszmary, które nagle powróciły.

Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł myśleć. Coś wsysało go do środka.

Wszystko było ciemne i zimne. Tak bardzo zimne.

Później, gdy odzyskał przytomność i ciepło wróciło do jego palców, a krzyki ucichły, dowiedział się, jak nazywa się jego największy lęk. _Dementor_ – przypominało to mu inne słowo, demencję. Coś związanego z szaleństwem.

Kiedy po odzyskaniu przytomności zdał sobie sprawę, że był jedyną osobą, która w ten sposób zareagowała na obecność dementora, zalało go lepkie uczucie wstydu pełznące wzdłuż kręgosłupa w górę pleców, nie pozwalając mu na spojrzenie w twarz przyjaciołom, którzy przyglądali mu się z zaniepokojeniem. Nawet Ginny, która przez ostatni rok z całych sił starała się go ignorować, była zmartwiona. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, gdy trzymał tabliczkę czekolady otrzymaną od nowego nauczyciela, zanim ten wyszedł w poszukiwaniu konduktora.

Próbował zlekceważyć ten incydent, ale nawet on wiedział, to nie było to coś, co można by tak po prostu ignorować. Profesor Lupin był na tyle miły, żeby nie wyolbrzymiać całej sytuacji, oferując tylko ciche pocieszenie i ponaglając go do zjedzenia czekolady. Harry'emu prawie udało się przekonać samego siebie (naiwnie i wbrew rozsądkowi), że _uda_ mu się przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Kiedy pociąg dotarł do Hogsmeade, Malfoy od samego wyjścia drwił z Harry'ego. Chłopiec zrozumiał wtedy, że do tej pory musiała już o tym usłyszeć cała szkoła. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. _Harry Potter zemdlał._

Jego rozpacz tylko się pogłębiła, gdy profesor Dumbledore ogłosił podczas uczty powitalnej, że dementorzy będą przez najbliższy czas przebywać w pobliżu Hogwartu – oczywiście ze względu na Syriusza Blacka.

Zalała go fala gniewu i wstydu, utrudniając mu bycie normalnym, przyjaznym sobą. Ron i Hermiona zauważyli to, ale nie próbowali drążyć tematu. Znali go już na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy potrzebował chwili dla siebie.

Sama myśl, że miałby powiedzieć Tomowi, że _zemdlał_ z powodu dementora, tylko pogłębiła jego zażenowanie. Tom – dzięki całej swojej wiedzy i talentowi – na pewno nie miałby z tym problemów.

Tej nocy nie otworzył dziennika, wsuwając go pod poduszkę i szybko zasypiając.

* * *

Kiedy następnego ranka wszedł z Ronem i Hermioną do Wielkiej Sali, od razu zauważył Malfoya, który zabawiał sporą grupkę Ślizgonów bardzo śmieszną historią. Gdy przechodzili obok niego, Malfoy parodiował akurat jego omdlenie, na co za ich plecami rozległ się głośny śmiech.

— Zignoruj go — powiedziała Hermiona. — Po prostu go zignoruj, nie jest tego wart…

Nawet kiedy usiedli przy swoim stole, a bliźniacy Weasley próbowali rozśmieszyć Harry'ego, jego humor się nie poprawił. Wpatrywał się w swoje śniadanie, próbując ignorować śmiechy dochodzące od strony stołu Slytherinu. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na nowy plan zajęć, który ktoś mu podał, tylko odsunął go na bok i ugryzł kawałek tosta.

W międzyczasie Ron i Hermiona spierali się o _jej_ plan zajęć, ale Hermiona zbywała protesty Rona, że trzy przedmioty jednocześnie (numerologia, wróżbiarstwo i mugoloznawstwo) to jakaś pomyłka. Nawet kiedy Ron przeanalizował plan Harry'ego i powiedział, że Harry był szczęściarzem, ponieważ miał pierwszą lekcję wolną, Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przez całe śniadanie podniósł wzrok znad talerza tylko wtedy, kiedy Hagrid wszedł do sali.

— No jak, w porząsiu? — zapytał półolbrzym z zapałem, zatrzymując się przy nich w drodze do stołu nauczycielskiego. — Cholibka, mamy dzisiaj lekcję! Moja pirsza! Zerwałem się dziś o piątej, wszystko musiałem przygotować… Chyba się uda… Ja nauczycielem… niech skonam…

„Przynajmniej on ma dobry dzień" — pomyślał Harry ponuro, dźgając widelcem kiełbaskę leżącą przed nim na talerzu.

Sala zaczęła pustoszeć, gdy kolejni uczniowie rozchodzili się na pierwsze lekcje.

Ron sprawdził swój plan.

— No, lepiej już chodźmy, wróżbiarstwo jest na szczycie Wieży Północnej. Zanim tam dojdziemy, minie trochę czasu… — Odwrócił się do Harry'ego ze zmarszczonym czołem. — Hej, rozchmurz się, przynajmniej masz teraz wolne.

— Na twoim miejscu nie siedziałabym tutaj zbyt długo, Harry — ostrzegła go Hermiona, wpatrując się w stół Ślizgonów. — Wydaje mi się, że Malfoy też ma teraz wolne. — Większość jego przyjaciół wstała, zostawiając go samego z garstką osób siedzących wokół niego.

Oznaczało to, że Malfoy również wybrał starożytne runy. Humor Harry'ego tylko się pogorszył.

Kiedy jego przyjaciele odeszli, zmusił się do zjedzenia tego, co miał na talerzu, a potem postanowił przespacerować się po zamku – cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu oddalić się od Malfoya i innych jego pokroju. Mógł pójść do dormitorium i porozmawiać z Tomem, ale wiedział, że wtedy musiałby przyznać się do incydentu z dementorem, a nie miał ochoty opowiadać o czymś tak poniżającym. Dlatego stwierdził, że odkrywanie zakamarków Hogwartu było najlepszym wyjściem. Jeśli nie znajdzie niczego ciekawego, zawsze może przyglądać się obrazom.

Gdy podjął decyzję, jak spędzić wolną godzinę, opuścił Wielką Salę i ruszył na błonia. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, dokąd idzie, chociaż starał się omijać innych uczniów, co jednak okazało się niemożliwe. Dokądkolwiek się skierował, trafiał na spacerujące grupki i chociaż za wszelką cenę próbował unikać Ślizgonów, wpadł na ich dwie małe grupki, które od razu złośliwie skomentowały jego wypadek.

Wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że głównie to jego rówieśnicy ze Slytherinu robili wszystko, żeby z niego zadrwić – starsi tylko mu się przyglądali, ale do tego był już przyzwyczajony. To dla niego dość zaskakujące spostrzeżenie; zastanawiając się nad tym, doszedł do wniosku, że nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie ani jednej sytuacji, gdy dręczył go starszy Ślizgon. Wpływy Malfoya widocznie nie sięgały aż tak daleko, ale i tak wystarczająco, żeby zepsuć mu cały dzień.

Zastanawiał się, jak mógł przeoczyć tak ważny fakt. Z jednej strony zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił sobie z Malfoya potężnego wroga, ale z drugiej strony był sobą trochę zawiedziony; z góry założył, że wszyscy Ślizgoni to nienawidzący mugoli gnębiciele.

Stojąc na ruchomych schodach, Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie, by spojrzeć na obrazy. Pierwszy, który przyciągnął jego wzrok, to dzieło przedstawiające grupę mężczyzn rozprawiających nad czymś, co wyglądało na ludzkie zwłoki. Harry zamrugał i przyjrzał się dokładniej i choć nie potrafił dostrzec ani krwi, ani ran, był pewny, że jeden z mężczyzn przyciska coś ostrego do torsu martwego.

Harry zbliżył się do obrazu, żeby przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej go nie dostrzegł. Doszedł do wniosku, że być może to przez wyblakłe kolory i mały rozmiar oraz położenie między kolorowymi obrazami - jeden z nich przedstawiający przepiękną syrenę, a drugi dwóch rycerzy walczących w niekończącej się potyczce.

— I jeśli poprowadzisz cięcie przez tę część… — Mężczyzna w ciemnym kapeluszu trzymający ostre narzędzie nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na niego. — Kolejny student? Cóż, nieco spóźniłeś się na lekcję.

— Nie mam teraz żadnych zajęć — poprawił go Harry, zaskoczony słowami mężczyzny.

— Nie przyszedłeś tutaj na wykład z anatomii?

Otworzył usta, a potem powoli je zamknął, kompletnie oszołomiony tym dziwnym nieporozumieniem.

— Więc ten mężczyzna jest martwy? Naprawdę? — Czuł się zażenowany, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio zabrzmiało jego pytanie. To w końcu był tylko obraz.

— Ależ oczywiście! — wykrzyknął mężczyzna w kapeluszu, wyglądając na niemal obrażonego. — Spójrz tutaj, a sam się przekonasz! — Włożył dłoń do dziury w brzuchu denata i ostrożnie wyjął coś różowego. — To jest wątroba…

Harry natychmiast się odwrócił, zakrywając oczy, czując żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła.

— Nie, nie, dziękuję. Wierzę ci. Tylko to odłóż!

— Niektóre obrazy lepiej zostawić w spokoju — zauważył cierpko ktoś stojący za nim. Harry obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył profesora Lupina lewitującego za sobą coś dużego, przykrytego grubym, czarnym prześcieradłem. — Powściągnij swoją ciekawość, Harry.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — pozdrowił mężczyznę lekko zażenowany, spoglądając ostatni raz na obraz i zauważając, że wszyscy wrócili do wykładu, całkowicie go ignorując. Ponownie odwrócił się do swojego nowego profesora, spoglądając z ciekawością na ogromny kształt unoszący się w powietrzu. — Eee… co to jest?

Profesor Lupin spojrzał przez ramię. Harry usłyszał ciche odgłosy – coś podobnego do chlupotania wody i gniewnych syków.

— Tutaj? A chciałbyś zobaczyć? — zaproponował pogodnie.

— Pewnie.

— W takim razie chodź za mną. Pomożesz mi je nakarmić. — Profesor uśmiechnął się, widząc zaniepokojenie Harry'ego. — Nie martw się, będziemy dawać im ryby.

Wszedł na schody, mijając Harry'ego, który odsunął się, żeby przepuścić lewitujący zbiornik. Ruszył za nowym profesorem, mając pewność, że lubił go bardziej niż dwóch poprzednich. _Dużo_ bardziej. Ale nie było to wcale wielkie osiągnięcie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeden z nich był narcystycznym beztalenciem, a drugi właściwie Lordem Voldemortem.

Wszedł do klasy 3C, gdzie zwykle odbywały się zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. W pomieszczeniu panował dziwny słony zapach. Profesor Lupin skierował ogromny pojemnik pod okno, umieszczając go dokładnie tam, gdzie padało najwięcej światła. Następnie ściągnął z niego materiał.

Harry był nieco zaskoczony, przyglądając się paskudnym stworzeniom, poruszających się gwałtownie w wodzie, po dłuższej chwili uspokajających się. Dolna część ich ciał przypominała macki ośmiornicy, skóra była zielonkawa. Posiadały również małe rogi i ostre, obnażone zęby.

— To jest druzgotek — wyjaśnił profesor Lupin, sięgając do wiadra stojącego na jego biurku i wyciągając surową rybę. To wyjaśniało ten nietypowy zapach. — Będę was o nich uczył za jakiś czas, ale na tę chwilę musisz wiedzieć tylko, że są mięsożerne. — Wrzucił do zbiornika rybę, która natychmiast została pożarta, tak szybko, że woda nawet nie zabarwiła się od krwi.

Harry zawahał się przed wrzuceniem ryby, niepokojąc się, że druzgotek wyskoczy z pojemnika i odgryzie mu dłoń. Ale kiedy profesor Lupin podał mu rybę, nie miał zamiaru stchórzyć. Postanowił zachować bezpieczną odległość, polegając głównie na swojej celności, rzucił rybę i z niemal chorą fascynacją wpatrywał się, jak została połknięta przez druzgotka.

— O czym będziemy się uczyć na pierwszej lekcji, skoro nie będą to druzgotki? — zapytał Harry, przyglądając się stworzeniu pływającemu w górę i w dół, wyraźnie niezadowolonemu z ograniczonej przestrzeni.

— O boginach — odpowiedział profesor Lupin. — Powinno wam się spodobać, chociaż… — zawahał się krótko — …nie sądzę, że powinieneś w niej uczestniczyć.

— Co? Dlaczego?

— Bogin przyjmuje postać tego, czego najbardziej boi się jego ofiara. Nauczę was zaklęcia, które pozwoli się przed nimi obronić, ale…

Harry natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, czego obawiał się profesor.

— Sądzi pan, że bogin zamieni się przy mnie w Voldemorta. — Kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza, postanowił to doprecyzować. — Wcale nie. Myślę… Myślę, że prędzej zmieni się w dementora.

— Rozumiem — odrzekł profesor Lupin. — No, no... jestem pod wrażeniem. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Harry'ego. — To oznacza, że tym, czego boisz się najbardziej, jest… sam strach. To bardzo mądre, Harry.

Nie wiedział, jak zareagować na ten komplement. Czuł się dziwnie, stojąc obok tego mężczyzny w pobliżu pojemnika z druzgotkami, wiedząc, że jego dłoń śmierdzi zdechłą rybą. Nie zauważył, że profesor na niego patrzył, dopóki nie podniósł wzroku.

Mężczyzna wyglądał prawie na zawstydzonego, gdy Harry przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku.

— Wyglądasz dokładnie tak jak twój ojciec.

Harry był tak zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem, że zajęło mu chwilę przyjęcie do wiadomości tego, co usłyszał.

— Pan… pan znał mojego ojca?

— Tak, znałem — odpowiedział, sięgając do wiadra po rybę. — Był wspaniałym człowiekiem.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy ktoś wspominał przy nim jego ojca; profesor Lupin natychmiast dodał, że ma oczy po matce. Gdy już skończyli karmić druzgotki, Harry pozostał w klasie, wypytując profesora o swoich rodziców. Jakimi byli ludźmi? Czy oboje byli w Gryffindorze? Jak szło im na zajęciach? Kiedy się zakochali, kiedy się pobrali, czy byli szczęśliwi, zanim umarli?

Profesor odpowiedział wyczerpująco na większość pytań, okazując zrozumienie dla ciekawości Harry'ego. Przy kilku pytaniach udzielił wymijających odpowiedzi, szczególnie gdy chodziło o pozostałych przyjaciół jego ojca. I chociaż Harry chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, nie chciał przy tym wyjść na niegrzecznego i nie naciskał.

Odkrycia, których dokonał podczas wolnej lekcji, pozwoliły mu zapomnieć o zasłabnięciu przy dementorze. Dowiedział się, że jego matka była jedną z najlepszych czarownic na swoim roku, najbardziej utalentowaną z zaklęć i eliksirów. Była miła, pełna empatii, pomocna i _przyjaźniła się ze Snape'em._ Dopiero po kilkukrotnych zapewnieniach profesora Lupina Harry w to uwierzył. Czyżby Snape w młodości był milszy? A może po prostu jego matka była świętą?

Jego ojca profesor Lupin opisywał jako nie lada rozrabiakę. Często wpadał w kłopoty, ale był lubiany za swój wybitny talent do quidditcha. Był szczególnie uzdolniony w transmutacji oraz w rzucaniu zaklęć i uroków. Harry miał również wrażenie (chociaż profesor Lupin nie powiedział tego wprost), że jego ojciec w młodości miał nieco rozdmuchane ego. Nie potrafił także dogadać się ze Snape'em. Harry był prawie pewny, że właśnie to odpowiadało za niezbyt dobre stosunki między nim a mistrzem eliksirów.

Skoro nie miał żadnych talentów w warzeniu eliksirów, w przeciwieństwie do jego matki, i przyjął tak obronną postawę w stosunku do drwin Snape'a, chyba tylko potwierdził, że jest kropka w kropkę jak jego ojciec i nie odziedziczył wartościowych cech swojej matki. Co w jego oczach tylko potwierdzało, że Snape był uprzedzonym dupkiem. Kiedy powiedział profesorowi Lupinowi o swoich przemyśleniach, był on nieco sceptycznie do nich nastawiony.

— Wprost przeciwnie, moim zdaniem jesteś bardzo podobny do matki — odpowiedział. — James był… był dość czuły na punkcie swojego ego. — Tak ostrożny dobór słów bawił Harry'ego, chociaż był zaskoczony, słysząc taką opinię. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie swojego ojca jako kogoś przesadnie pewnego siebie albo aroganckiego. — Lily zawsze była miła, pozbawiona uprzedzeń i cierpliwa, ale potrafiła być silna, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja, szczególnie w stosunku do Jamesa. Twój ojciec bardzo wydoroślał podczas ostatnich lat w Hogwarcie, głównie dzięki niej.

Nieuprzedzona i cierpliwa? Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że był w stanie w ten sam sposób opisać siebie. Potrafił być impulsywny, wolał działać szybko, zamiast przemyśleć dostępne rozwiązania, a jego nastawienie do Ślizgonów całkowicie przeczyło byciu nieuprzedzonym.

— Sądzę, że powinieneś zbierać się już na następną lekcję, Harry — zauważył profesor Lupin, spoglądając na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

— Racja. — Harry wciąż miał wiele pytań do zadania, ale i tak już był zachwycony tym, czego udało mu się dowiedzieć podczas tej godzinnej rozmowy. — Dziękuję, profesorze. Wie pan, za opowiedzenie mi o moich rodzicach.

Profesor uśmiechnął się, chociaż Harry dostrzegł w tym uśmiechu coś smutnego.

— Powinieneś wiedzieć o nich jak najwięcej.

Harry skinął głową, podnosząc swoją torbę leżącą na stoliku. Powinien natychmiast wyjść, jeśli nie chciał spóźnić się na następną lekcję. Spóźnienie się na pierwsze zajęcia z profesor McGonagall nie byłoby dobrym sposobem na rozpoczęcie roku.

* * *

Rozbawiło go to, że był jedyną osobą entuzjastycznie nastawioną na transmutacji i jedyną, która klaskała po przemianie animagicznej profesor McGonagall (co naprawdę było niesamowite). Najwidoczniej wróżbiarstwo nie poszło po myśli jego kolegów, Gryfonów. Seamus Finnigan był tak blady, jakby w każdej chwili miał zemdleć. Później okazało się, że nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa wywróżyła mu śmierć, co wywołało u wszystkich raczej ponury nastrój.

Profesor McGonagall zbyła przepowiadanie przyszłości machnięciem ręki, a Harry był naprawdę zadowolony, że poszedł za radą Toma i wybrał jednak starożytne runy zamiast wróżbiarstwa.

Zajęcia szybko mijały Harry'emu, który z całych sił starał się nadążyć za tym, czego dotyczyły. Transmutacja była konikiem jego ojca, więc Harry nie mógł pokazać się od złej strony. Obiad minął jeszcze szybciej i zanim Harry się zorientował, rozpoczęły się kolejne zajęcia.

Harry był zadowolony, mogąc wreszcie wyjść z zamku. Znikały ostatnie ślady po wczorajszym deszczu; niebo było czyste, jasnoszare, a trawa wciąż lekko wilgotna, kiedy całą trójką ruszyli na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Hermiona i Ron rozmawiali (kłócili się) o wiarygodność przepowiedni profesor Trelawney (Harry założył, że to ona nauczała wróżbiarstwa). Harry szedł obok nich w milczeniu. Dopiero kiedy zauważył przed sobą trzy znajome osoby, zdał sobie sprawę, że musieli mieć te zajęcia razem ze Ślizgonami. Malfoy rozmawiał z Crabbem i Goylem, żywo gestykulując.

Normalnie Harry nie zwróciłby na nich uwagi, ale przypomniał sobie swoją rozmowę z profesorem Lupinem. Najlepszym przyjacielem jego matki był Ślizgon – nie ktoś taki jak Tom, ale _Snape_ ze wszystkich innych Ślizgonów. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że traktował cały dom dość niesprawiedliwie i być może uda mu się dowieść Snape'owi, że nie miał racji i podążyć w ślady matki.

Czuł się głupio i był pewny, że będzie to miało dla niego niedobre konsekwencje, ale ze względu na pamięć o swojej matce, chciał to zrobić.

— Zaraz wracam — powiedział dwójce przyjaciół i podbiegł kilka metrów.

— Harry, dokąd idziesz? — zawołała za nim Hermiona z zaniepokojeniem.

— Po prostu tam zostań! — odkrzyknął Harry, nie chcąc, żeby ktoś zepsuł to, co zaplanował. — Hej, Malfoy!

Blondyn zatrzymał się i obrócił w jego stronę. Harry zauważył, jak chłopak skierował rękę do kieszeni szaty, prawdopodobnie blisko różdżki. Crabbe i Goyle wyprostowali się, starając się wyglądać onieśmielająco, nie żeby miało to jakikolwiek wpływ na Harry'ego.

— Czego chcesz, Potter? — zapytał drwiąco Malfoy.

— Zastanawiałem się… — Zamilkł na chwilę, nie wiedząc nawet, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał zaproponować, więc postanowił improwizować. — Możemy się pogodzić?

— Pogodzić?

Normalnie parsknąłby śmiechem, widząc takie zaskoczenie na zwykle aroganckiej twarzy chłopaka, ale wiedział, że jeśli _to_ zrobi, Malfoy na pewno rzuci na niego jakiś urok.

— Tak, właśnie. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz i ja ciebie również niezbyt, ale to całe nienawidzenie się jest coraz bardziej nudne. — Grymas na pociągłej twarzy Malfoya tylko się pogłębił. Chłopak otworzył usta, żeby odrzucić propozycję, ale Harry nie dopuścił go do słowa. — Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że może zamiast ciągłego wchodzenia sobie w drogę, moglibyśmy się po prostu, eee… ignorować?

Malfoy zmrużył oczy, a na jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek.

— Czyli chcesz, żebym przestał się z ciebie śmiać, ponieważ zemdlałeś jak mała dziewczynka na widok dementora?

„Ty zarozumiały dupku! Powinienem…" Harry wziął głęboki wdech. „Dobrze, uspokój się, nie reaguj na to. Jesteś lepszym człowiekiem, tak jak mama by tego chciała."

— Nie, nie, w porządku, możesz nadal to robić — udało mu się zbyć tę uwagę, a Malfoy mimo zirytowanego tonu głosu wyglądał na zaskoczonego (i niezadowolonego). — Znaczy, o ile zostawisz moich przyjaciół w spokoju, niezbyt mi to przeszkadza.

Malfoy milczał przez chwilę, uczniowie mijający ich przyglądali im się z ciekawością. Harry nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziali się Ron i Hermiona, ale założył, że stali za nim, czekając aż skończy rozmowę z Malfoyem – który odpowiedział jak przystało na prawdziwego Ślizgona.

— Co będę z tego miał?

Harry powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Na początek to, że _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył_ nie będzie już na twojej liście wrogów.

Malfoy nie był głupi; dobrze wiedział, że ten rozejm był korzystny dla nich obu, co dowodziło, że Potter nie kłamał. To nie tak, że Potter proponował mu przyjaźń; wciąż mógł go wyśmiewać z przyjaciółmi. A Potter ma rację - posiadanie takiego czarodzieja na swojej liście _potencjalnych_ sprzymierzeńców mogło się opłacić. Mimo to wciąż zachował podejrzliwość.

— Co cię do tego skłoniło, Potter? — Malfoy zażądał odpowiedzi władczym głosem osoby, która zawsze dostawała to, czego chciała, budząc w Harrym niechęć, którą chłopak starał się jak najlepiej ukryć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

— Tak jak powiedziałem, to robi się już nudne.

Zapadła cisza, aż w końcu Malfoy powiedział:

— Zastanowię się nad tym. — Malfoy odszedł w towarzystwie swoich goryli.

Pierwsza lekcja Hagrida przebiegła zgodnie z planem. Harry miał okazję przywitać się z hipogryfem, który został przedstawiony jako Hardodziob, a nawet odbył lot na jego grzbiecie. I chociaż reszta uczniów była pod wrażeniem, nikt nie chciał podejść bliżej hipogryfa, ale mimo wszystko zajęć nie zakłóciła żadna katastrofa.

Malfoy milczał przez całą lekcję i Harry chociaż ten raz był z siebie dumny.

* * *

— _Zbyt dużo wymagasz od swojej różdżki, Harry_ — napisał Tom, gdy Harry poskarżył mu się, że nie może opanować zaklęcia zamrażającego. — _Ruch i inkantacja nie mają znaczenia, jeśli nie idzie z nimi w parze konkretny zamiar. One służą tylko do rozpoznawania czarów, tak żeby nie myliły się z innymi. Wymowa i ruch różdżką mogą być idealne, ale dopóki nie poprzesz tego wolą rzucenia zaklęcia, nic nie osiągniesz. Skup się mnie nie na tym jak, a raczej na tym_ _ **co**_ _chcesz zrobić_ _ **.**_

Harry popatrzył z gniewem na muchę latającą głośno po dormitorium. Ukrył dziennik Toma w podręczniku zaklęć, udając, że to z niego się uczył, a nie pobierał lekcje od wspomnienia zaklętego na pustych kartkach notatnika. Ron siedział na swoim łóżku, czytając książkę o historii i pisząc coś, co wyglądało na szkic jego eseju.

— Mógłbyś po prostu poprosić Hermionę o pomoc, wiesz? — zauważył Ron, gdy Harry zaczął wyglądać, jakby był na skraju wytrzymałości. — Ona wie, jak to zrobić.

— Nie, sam to rozgryzę. — Harry wycelował w niewinną muchę, koniec jego różdżki podążał za nią wytrwale.

„Skup się na tym, co chcesz zrobić." Co on w ogóle chciał zrobić? Chciał, żeby mucha zatrzymała się w trakcie lotu. Chciał ją unieruchomić. _Zatrzymaj się wreszcie!_

— _Immobulus!_

Mucha została rozerwana na strzępy.

— Ugh, ohyda. — Ron wyglądał na całkowicie obrzydzonego, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy patrzyli na to, co zostało z muchy. — Trochę przesadziłeś, co nie?

— Tak — wymruczał Harry, kładąc się na łóżku. Spojrzał na dziennik i przeczytał pojawiające się słowa, świadczące o wyraźnym rozbawianiu.

— _No cóż, teraz_ jest _już unieruchomiona, ale nie sądzę, że to chciałeś osiągnąć._

Unieruchomiona to mało powiedziane; mucha po prostu była martwa. Harry nie odpisał, zatopiwszy się w myślach. Tom, który był teraz silnie połączony z jego magią, już wcześniej przyznał, że może wyczuć, jakie zaklęcia rzucał Harry. To raczej korzystne - przynajmniej teraz Harry nie musiał ciągle pisać, co poszło źle i co zrobił, żeby jednak zadziałało. Nie wspominając o tym, że teraz wyglądał o wiele mniej podejrzanie dla każdego, kto znajdował się w pobliżu.

— _Trzymaj emocje na wodzy. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie rzucić tak prostego zaklęcia zamrażającego, jak chcesz nauczyć się zaklęcia Patronusa?_ — Harry niemal się skrzywił, czytając te słowa. Kiedy wrócił po lekcjach do dormitorium, nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać i opowiedział Tomowi o ataku na pociąg (opisał mu też resztę dnia, ale nie wzbudziło to tak dużego zainteresowania).

Nie było to tak zawstydzające, jak Harry zakładał. Tom nie robił żadnych uwag, wyliczył tylko problemy, jakie mogła sprawić ciągła obecność dementorów na terenie Hogwartu. Na początku był nieco zaskoczony, twierdząc, że nie oczekiwał od Harry'ego tak silnej reakcji na dementorów, ale zaraz dopowiedział, że to nic niespodziewanego, biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość i zapewniając, że omdlenia nie są wcale tak rzadkie. Harry poczuł się trochę lepiej; w każdym razie był już mniej zakłopotany.

Tom zaproponował mu, że nauczy go zaklęcia odstraszającego dementorów, ale podkreślił, że dla większości czarodziejów ten czar był zbyt zaawansowany, więc najpierw musieli popracować nad zaklęciami, które widział w jego wspomnieniu. Były bardzo przydatne podczas bitwy albo pojedynku, na wypadek gdyby miał kiedyś spotkać Blacka albo innego sojusznika Voldemorta.

Harry wiedział, że musi się nauczyć zaklęcia unieruchamiającego, ale teraz już nie miał na czym ćwiczyć. Ron zamknął książkę do historii i zaczął nią rzucać, sugerując, że Harry mógłby poćwiczyć na niej.

— Ale postaraj się nie trafić we mnie — dodał nieco podenerwowanym głosem. — Na wypadek gdybym miał wybuchnąć.

— Dobrze. — Harry śledził wzrokiem, jak książka unosi się i opada, starając się skoncentrować na tym, co chciał osiągnąć. Ponieważ książka nie wydawała żadnych irytujących dźwięków i nie próbowała wlecieć mu do oka, było trochę łatwiej. — _Immobulus!_

Niebieski promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki i trafił w książkę, unieruchamiając ją na kilka sekund, ale nagle książka spadła na głowę Rona, który wpatrywał się w nią z zaskoczeniem i niepewnością.

— Ała.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Harry z zakłopotaniem, nie mogąc jednak ukryć triumfalnego uśmiechu i natychmiast zerkając na dziennik.

— _Dobrze._ — Był zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, dopóki na stronie nie pojawiły się kolejne słowa: — _Teraz ćwicz, dopóki nie będziesz pewien, że opanowałeś ten czar do perfekcji. Dopiero wtedy przejdziemy do zaklęcia żądlącego._

Harry wziął do ręki pióro, zanurzył je w kałamarzu Rona i odpisał szybko. Zaklęcie żądlące wydawało się niezłe, ale…

— _Co z tym ognistym wężem? Naprawdę myślę…_

— _Harry, jeśli spróbujesz rzucić tak skomplikowany czar przy twoich obecnych umiejętnościach, szybciej podpalisz własne szaty, niż stworzysz coś przypominającego węża._

Albo Tom nie wierzył, że Harry był na tyle uparty, żeby zignorować jego radę, albo że był na tyle głupi, żeby i tak tego spróbować – prawdopodobnie zapominając, że rozmawiał z Gryfonem. Jak to Gryfon, Harry zmarszczył tylko czoło, myśląc, że to nie mogło być na tyle trudne, skoro chodziło tylko o to, jak bardzo chciał zobaczyć rezultaty swojego zaklęcia. Uniósł różdżkę.

— _Vipera Igneus!_

Jego rękaw stanął w płomieniach, a on upuścił różdżkę, próbując ugasić ogień. Ron zaklął i w panice oblał go strumieniem wody za pomocą odpowiedniego zaklęcia, mocząc kompletnie Harry'ego i jego książki. Dziennik mimo to pozostał całkowicie suchy. Przynajmniej ogień został ugaszony.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, który odpowiedział mu tym samym.

— Czy to naprawdę było konieczne?

— Podpaliłeś się, stary.

Z tym nie był w stanie się kłócić, więc tylko spojrzał na dziennik, zafascynowany tym, jak krople spadające z jego włosów nie wsiąkają w strony, jakby pokrywała je niewidzialna szyba.

Wtedy właśnie poczuł pewnego rodzaju znużenie dobiegające od stron dziennika i usłyszał odległe westchnienie.

— _Może następnym razem zastanowisz się dwa razy, zanim zignorujesz moją radę._

Omamiony dźwiękiem, który właśnie usłyszał, nie przejął się tym zdarzeniem. Postanowił na razie odłożyć dziennik na bok i osuszyć ubranie.

* * *

Malfoy przez ostatnie dni głównie ignorował Harry'ego, co ten brał za znak, że jego propozycja rozejmu została zaakceptowana. Ron był pewien, że kiedyś ten pomysł się na nim zemści, ale Hermiona całym sercem popierała jego inicjatywę. Tom również wydawał się z tego zadowolony, zauważając, że był to mądry ruch z jego strony. Harry nie był co do tego przekonany, wiedząc, że zrobił to tylko przez wzgląd na pamięć o matce, a nie miał żadnego ukrytego motywu, tak jak myślał Tom.

Poza tym Tom chwilami był coraz bardziej zirytowany zachowaniem Harry'ego, który często zostawiał dziennik w dormitorium. Harry nie był zbyt zadowolony z ukrywania go przed swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, ale Tom nalegał na trzymanie w sekrecie istnienie dziennika, a Harry nie chciał zdradzić jego zaufania. Ale skoro dziennik miał być tajemnicą, noszenie go cały czas przy sobie nie było mądrym pomysłem. Tom tłumaczył mu, że wystarczy, jeśli będzie go nosił w torbie – z każdym dniem stawał się silniejszy i mógł wyłapywać coraz więcej z tego, co działo się wokół i dzięki temu mógłby zażyć trochę rozrywki podczas zajęć Harry'ego.

Harry nie był w stanie odmówić takiej prośbie, więc schował dziennik w wewnętrznej kieszeni szkolnej torby, bardzo rzadko wyjmując go, żeby coś napisać. Od czasu do czasu czuł dziwne pulsowanie wydobywające się z dziennika - emocje, które w danej chwili odczuwał Tom. Zwykle był skupiony. Parokrotnie czuł rozbawienie (szczególnie, gdy kolejny eliksir wybuchł Seamusowi w twarz), czasami znudzenie (kiedy nauczyciel opowiadał o czymś, co dobrze wiedział), a sporadycznie był nawet poirytowany (kiedy nauczycielowi nie udało się dobrze wytłumaczyć tematu, ale przy takich okazjach zawsze brał na siebie obowiązek doedukowania Harry'ego po zajęciach).

Harry lubił spędzać czas, szczególnie podczas nudnych lekcji, próbując rozpoznać emocje Toma. Często dostawał za to naganę i zdobył wśród profesorów opinię nieuważającego na zajęciach.

Za to Harry uważał, że całkiem dobrze radził sobie na zajęciach. Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami szybko zyskała sobie sławę najlepszego przedmiotu, uczniowie najmilej wspominali praktyczną lekcję z hipogryfem. Eliksiry wciąż były najmniej lubianym przedmiotem Harry'ego, nawet jeśli teraz naprawdę bardzo się starał, Snape posuwał się do coraz gorszych rzeczy, żeby go oblać. Mistrz eliksirów był przekonany, że robi to tylko po to, żeby podbudować swoje ego. Harry powoli zaczynał całkowicie odpuszczać sobie ten przedmiot.

Starożytne runy były zaskakująco ciekawe. I chociaż profesor Bathsheda Babbling często zbaczała z tematu i no cóż, dużo trajkotała, tłumaczenie i odkrywanie znaczenia run było fascynujące. Nawet jeśli czasami coś źle zrozumiał albo w ogóle nie mógł odczytać, Hermiona zawsze chętnie mu pomagała. Jego uwagę szczególnie przykuwały wzmianki profesor Babbling o staromagicznych rytuałach, w których wykorzystywano runy, łącząc je z zajmującymi opowieściami o wielkich czarodziejach i czarownicach. W każdym razie ten przedmiot był o wiele lepszy niż „czytanie" z rozmoczonych fusów, chociaż czasami tłumaczenie dłuższych fragmentów po prostu go męczyło.

No i oczywiście pozostawała jeszcze obrona przed czarną magią. Okazało się, że z boginem wcale nie było tak łatwo sobie poradzić. Niektóre formy przyjmowane przez bogina są tak samo nieprzyjemne dla każdego z nich (na przykład ogromny pająk albo olbrzymi wąż), a niektóre zabawne (bogin-Snape). Widząc, jak inni Gryfoni pokonują swoje największe strachy, zaczął czuć się pewniej, gdy przyszła jego kolej zmierzenia się z boginem. Skoro oni potrafią, to dlaczego on nie miałby tego zrobić?

Kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, po tym jak Ron pokonał przerośniętą tarantulę, a teraz już beznogi pająk leżał na plecach, kołysząc się lekko i nagle z cichym trzaskiem, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zmienił się w dementora. Po chwili lekcja się skończy, gdy Harry ponownie odczuwał to przejmujące zimno ogarniające jego ciało, tak jak i reszta uczniów, chociaż on już nie był w stanie tego zauważyć.

— _Nie Harry, nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!_

— _Odsuń się głupia… odsuń się, i to już…_

Rozpoznawał te głosy. Był tego pewny, ale imiona i twarze rozmywały się jak piasek przesypujący się przez palce.

— _Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego…_

Stojąc twarzą w twarz zaledwie z marnym cieniem swojego najgorszego strachu nie jest w stanie rzucić zaklęcia patronusa. Te puste oczodoły wwiercały się w niego. Znowu słyszał ten sam krzyk, kobietę płaczącą z całkowitej rozpaczy.

— _Nie Harry! Błagam… zlituj się… zlituj…_

Z głębokim szokiem zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo należał ten głos. Lily Potter, jego matka – błagająca o jego życie. Czuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, serce bolało go przy każdym uderzeniu.

A ten drugi głos, ten drugi głos należał do Voldemorta. Brzmiał inaczej niż ten, który pamiętał z pojedynku podczas pierwszego roku; młodziej, mocniej, gładko, przypominał mu…

Zapadł w ciemność, tracąc przytomność, zanim jeszcze uderzył o ziemię. Został z nim tylko ten krzyk zapętlony jak na zaciętej płycie. Gdzieś w jego podświadomości cały jego świat wypełnił się przerażeniem. Część niego była pewna, że już nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie, uwięziony, zmuszony do słuchania w nieskończoność krzyków jego matki.

— _Harry, obudź się._

Ucisk w klatce piersiowej trochę zelżał, cichy szept pocieszenia odpędzał kłujące zimno. Panika znikała, umożliwiając normalne oddychanie.

— _Jesteś bezpieczny, obudź się._

Powoli podniósł powieki, by zobaczyć wysoką postać pochylającą się nad nim. Wszystko było rozmyte, ale przez moment widział tylko ciemne, szare oczy, a cały strach znikł.

— Tom? — wymamrotał, próbując się skupić, pomimo promieniującego bólu głowy. Zrobiło się dziwnie ciemno.

Kiedy jego wzrok wrócił do normy, zdał sobie sprawę z zaniepokojenia Rona i Hermiony. Profesor Lupin również spoglądał na niego ze zmarszczonymi ze zmartwienia brwiami. Uświadomił sobie, że otoczyła go cała klasa, dlatego miał wrażenie, że jest tak ciemno.

— Odsuńcie się — powiedział spokojnym głosem profesor Lupin, gestem nakazując cofnięcie się.

— Harry… — zaczęła Hermiona ostrożnie — …kim jest Tom?

Harry zamrugał kilka razy, wciąż czując się nieco zamroczony. Był tego taki pewny – czy to tylko halucynacja? To jego umysł postanowił sobie z niego zażartować, a może starał się uciec od tego zimna ogarniającego go przy boginie-dementorze? Harry podniósł się i lekko potrząsnął głową, wzrok natychmiast przyciągnęła jego torba leżąca na stoliku. Bicie jego serca powoli zwolniło, wracając do normalnego rytmu.

— Nikt — odpowiedział cicho, kiedy poczuł, że wróciły mu siły. Zastanowił się, dlaczego światło tworzyło takie dziwne cienie w pobliżu jego torby, jakby przybierały kształt osoby. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. — Nikt taki.


	5. Rozdział 5

Tylko quidditch był w stanie oderwać Harry'ego od rozmów z Tomem. Dla Oliviera Wooda zaczął ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie i tym razem zamierzał zdobyć Puchar Quidditcha dla swojego domu. Zaczęli trenować trzy razy w tygodniu od początku rześkiego i burzowego października. Nawet deszcz, wiatr i błoto nie były w stanie przyćmić marzenia Harry'ego o zdobyciu ogromnego, srebrnego trofeum, chociaż nie był tym tak pochłonięty jak jego kapitan.

Upór Wooda zwykle działał motywująco, ale czasem po prostu przerażał; presja wywierana na Harry'ego przybrała na sile, biorąc pod uwagę, że to często dzięki niemu byli w stanie przypieczętować zwycięstwo w meczu. I chociaż bardzo chciał wygrywać, zawsze istniała możliwość porażki, a to nie była przyjemna myśl, zwłaszcza późno w nocy, kiedy leżał już w łóżku, próbując zasnąć.

A żadnym razie nie pomagało mu to, że Ron i Hermiona byli zbyt zajęci ciągłymi kłótniami o Parszywka i Krzywołapa, żeby zaoferować mu wsparcie. Harry nie sądził, żeby Krzywołap celowo był złośliwy, ale ten kot zdecydowanie uparł się na Parszywka. Prawdopodobnie po prostu lubił gonić szczura. Po czyjejkolwiek stronie byłaby racja, ciągłe wrzaski Rona i Hermiony zaczynały być nudne.

Mimo ciążącej na nim odpowiedzialności, zarówno quidditch, jak i nocne rozmowy i ćwiczenia z Tomem dawały mu sporo radości i ukojenia. Chociaż - podobnie jak quidditch - i te prywatne lekcje zaczynały go przytłaczać.

Chciał wypaść dobrze, ale chociaż szybko się uczył, Tom zawsze miał mu _coś_ do zarzucenia. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Harry się starał, zawsze znalazło się coś, co mógł doszlifować. To podczas tych lekcji odkrył wady pracy z nauczycielem-perfekcjonistą, nawet jeśli ten zawsze okazywał cierpliwość i daleko był mu do drwin i szyderstw Snape'a.

Mimo to Harry nie narzekał, nawet jeśli pociągało to za sobą dodatkowy stres. Chciał zaimponować Tomowi, chciał, żeby był z niego dumny, ale wydawało się, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego osiągnąć. Tom rzadko go chwalił. Być może była to część jego metod nauczania, ponieważ dzięki temu Harry starał się jeszcze bardziej. Czasami skutki były opłakane (patrz: podpalony rękaw), ale od czasu do czasu Harry'emu udawało się opanować zaklęcia i klątwy do perfekcji.

— _Expulso!_

Kartonowe pudełko wypełnione skrawkami pergaminu eksplodowało, rozrzucając zawartość po całym dormitorium. Seamus przeklął głośno, kiedy spory kawałek kartonu uderzył go w czoło, ale Ron, Seamus i Dean byli pod wrażeniem.

Pewnie, twarz Snape'a narysowana na ściance pudełka miała w tym sporą zasługę, ale i tak Harry poprawnie rzucił czar za pierwszym razem! To był jego nowy rekord.

Spoglądając na dziennik, jak zawsze ukryty w większej książce, z rozczarowaniem zauważył brak jakiejkolwiek pochwały.

— _Masz naturalną zdolność do rzucania czarów ofensywnych, dużo silniejszą niż do defensywnych._

— Nieźle, Harry! Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? — dopytywał Ron, odwracając uwagę Harry'ego pochwałą, której oczekiwał od swojego nauczyciela.

— Z książki. — Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, nie kłamał.

Gdy udało mu się z powodzeniem uprzątnąć bałagan dzięki zmyślnemu zaklęciu czyszczącemu, którego nauczył się od swojego mądrego przyjaciela, ciekawość, skąd znał te wszystkie czary, jeszcze wzrosła. Aby uniknąć odpowiedzi, skłamał, że zostawił coś w Pokoju Wspólnym i wyszedł, zabierając ze sobą pióro i kałamarz.

Pokój Wspólny, poza kilkoma starszymi uczniami, był pusty. Harry zajął miejsce w fotelu tuż przy oknie, wsłuchując się w odgłos deszczu uderzającego o szyby. Otworzył wielki podręcznik do eliksirów i dziennik schowany wewnątrz niego, odkładając kałamarz na parapet.

— Wiesz, gdybym mógł _powiedzieć Ronowi…_

— _Już o tym rozmawialiśmy._ — Tom zdecydowanie uciął dyskusję.

Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że wszelki opór był bezsensowny. Ostatnio coraz trudniej było mu ukrywać przed przyjaciółmi swoją tajemnicę. Kłamstwa, które opowiadał Ronowi, wpędzały go w poczucie, że jest oszustem. Jego przyjaciel zaczynał wierzyć, że Harry jest jakimś geniuszem pojedynków, a prawda była taka, że miał po prostu niesamowitego nauczyciela.

Zresztą nieważne, co by powiedział, Tom i tak by się nie ugiął. Był stanowczy, gdy chodziło utrzymanie jego istnienia w sekrecie, nawet jeśli z każdym dniem stawał się coraz silniejszy. Cieniem, który Harry widział na lekcji obrony, był Tom. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wyciągnąć Harry'ego z tego koszmarnego stanu odrętwienia, w który wpędził go bogin-dementor, używając własnej magii, aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych odczuć. Tom nazwał to bezpośrednim użyciem zaklęcia Patronusa – wymyślił ten sposób naprędce. Harry był pewny, że nigdy nie osiągnie tego poziomu umiejętności co Tom. Ale niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie spróbuje!

— _Wiem, ale nie będziemy mogli zawsze tego ukrywać._

— _Powiem ci, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, ale to jeszcze_ nie teraz. _Cierpliwości, Harry. —_ Szept (chociaż częściej brzmiało to jak odległe echo) stał się już normalnością. Harry przywykł do słyszenia odległego głosu Toma dobiegającego z dziennika, chociaż wydawało się, że nie słyszy tego nikt inny. — _Zaczynasz robić postępy w klątwach, większe niż w innych typach zaklęć._

To nie był prawdziwy komplement, ale Harry i tak ucieszył się z pochwały.

— _Tak, klątwy są proste._

— _Chciałbyś nauczyć się jeszcze kilku? Myślę, że to odpowiedni czas, żebyś zapoznał się z bardziej zaawansowaną magią._

— _Oczywiście, cokolwiek zaproponujesz!_

— _Bardzo dobrze. Klątwa Reducto jest podobne do zaklęcia odpychającego Expulso, więc być może powinniśmy zacząć od niej. Tego zaklęcia redukcji używa się głównie do usuwania przeszkód czy innych przedmiotów, natomiast jego inną wersją jest zaklęcie rozpadu_. _Tej klątwy używa się głównie w pojedynkach._

Klątwa rozpadu? Jeśli działa tak samo okropnie, jak brzmi, Harry nie był pewny, czy chce jej się uczyć. Tom wyczuł jego wahanie.

— _Mam nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, że uczysz się tych klątw, żeby użyć ich na swoich przeciwnikach, Voldemorcie i jego poplecznikach. Można ich użyć do obrony tak samo skutecznie, jak podczas ataku. Musisz przestać być taki przewrażliwiony, jeśli chcesz przeżyć. W prawdziwym pojedynku przeciwko Czarnemu Panowi nie będzie miejsca na wahanie czy litość._

Harry zmarszczył czoło i zagłębił się w fotel, czując się jak dziecko skarcone przez rodzica. To, co mówił Tom, brzmiało rozsądnie, ale przecież Voldemort mu nie zagrażał, prawda? Poza tym nie spodziewał się, że będzie w stanie pokonać Voldemorta _osobiście_ – było mnóstwo wyszkolonych czarownic i czarodziei, którzy o wiele lepiej niż on poradziliby sobie na polu bitwy. Na przykład niektórzy z jego nauczycieli w Hogwarcie albo aurorzy, albo Dumbledore, albo…

— _Tom, kiedy będziesz w stanie opuścić dziennik?_

Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła przez długi czas, aż Harry zauważył kątem oka jakiś ruch w fotelu naprzeciwko. Znowu widział ten cień. Cień Toma. Był bezbarwny i rozmyty, ale Harry zauważył, że kontury są wyraźniejsze. Cień nonszalancko pochylił się do przodu i wyciągając palec, narysował symbol na zaparowanej szybie. Najpierw trójkąt, potem wewnątrz niego okrąg, a na koniec pionową linię biegnącą przez środek.

Cień zniknął i nikt w Pokoju go nie zauważył. Harry wpatrywał się w symbol ze zdumieniem, bardziej zaskoczony tym, co Tom był już w stanie zrobić, niż zainteresowany samym znakiem. Myśląc, że to jakiś zwykły bohomaz, nie spytał o jego znaczenie.

— _Najdalej za kilka miesięcy_ — odpowiedział Tom i część napięcia, które odczuwał Harry, natychmiast znikła.

To nie jedyna dobra wiadomość, którą Harry otrzymał w tym tygodniu. Następnego dnia, kiedy wrócił z Ronem i Hermioną do Pokoju Wspólnego, żeby odrobić zadania domowe (Harry wciąż jeszcze nie zaczął swojego eseju na starożytne runy, „Pięćdziesiąt symboli zwiastujących śmierć", który miał oddać za dwa dni), zauważyli coś ciekawego na tablicy ogłoszeń.

Było to ogłoszenie o pierwszym weekendowym wyjściu do Hogsmead pod koniec października. Harry musiał wygrzebać stary kontrakt wuja i pochwalić się swoim zaklęciem duplikacji przed przyjaciółmi. Pismo Vernona na pozwoleniu na wyjście do Hogsmead było identyczne jak to na umowie, co wywołało wśród jego rówieśników falę próśb o nauczenie ich tego zaklęcia. Ron zauważył, że może być to użyte do przekopiowania zadania domowego.

Oczywiście, Hermiona była wszystkiemu przeciwna.

— Harry, jeśli Black…

— Nie zaczynaj, Hermiono — wyjęczał Ron, opadając ciężko na krzesło. Harry podarł kawałek papieru podkradziony wujowi, niszcząc dowody swojego oszustwa. — Nie sądzę, żeby Black był na tyle szalony, że zaatakować Harry'ego na środku Hogsmead.

— Uciekł z Azkabanu, więc jestem pewna, że jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, na pewno znajdzie okazję do ataku — odgryzła się Hermiona, marszcząc czoło i zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

— Odpuść wreszcie, Harry nie może zostać w Hogwarcie jako jedyny…

— Na Merlina, przemyśl swoje priorytety, Ronaldzie! Wolisz go martwego czy żywego?

— Wymyślasz! Poza tym, skoro Harry chce iść, niech idzie! Co, zamierzasz go uwięzić w Hogwarcie?

— Siedzę obok was, wiecie? — Harry przerwał ich kłótnię, trochę poirytowany wykluczeniem go z rozmowy o nim samym. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tu w ogóle chodziło o niego czy raczej ważniejsze było kłócenie się dla samego faktu.

Ron wymruczał pod nosem przeprosiny, a Hermiona, lekko nadąsana, spojrzała na niego z poczuciem winy. Harry uśmiechnął się. Ważne, że się o niego martwili, nawet jeśli na swój dziwaczny sposób.

Mimo sprzeciwów Hermiony, Harry następnego dnia wręczył swoje pozwolenie profesor McGonagall, która przypomniała im o tym pod koniec lekcji transmutacji. Na początku nieco się stresował, ale profesor tylko skinęła głową, chociaż wyglądała, jakby chciała odradzić mu wyjście do Hogsmeade.

Wioska sama w sobie była zachwycająca, tak że pod koniec dnia Harry ledwo czuł stopy. W Miodowym Królestwie można kupić najpyszniejsze słodycze na świecie, sklep Zonka przypominał festyn zamknięty w jednym budynku, pub pod Trzema Miotłami gromadził czarownice i czarodziejów różnych profesji, był tam nawet ogr. Wrzeszcząca Chata przyciągała swoją niezwykłością i nawet poczta okazała się być fascynująca, ponieważ w środku można było zobaczyć dwieście sów pocztowych oznakowanych najróżniejszymi kolorami.

(Harry nie dostał Mapy Huncwotów od bliźniaków Weasley.)

Nie sądził, że coś mogłoby zachwycić go bardziej, ale gdy wrócili do Hogwartu, zostali powitani najwspanialszą ucztą halloweenową. Harry nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie chwil, kiedy był szczęśliwszy. Ten dzień był wypełniony samymi wspaniałymi wydarzeniami.

Nie sądził, że coś mogłoby pójść źle, do czasu aż zaczęli wspinać się po schodach do Wieży Gryfonów.

Wystarczył tłumek uczniów, pocięty portret Grubej Damy i Percy wzywający dyrektora, aby zgromadzić wszystkich uczniów na noc w Wielkiej Sali. Cały zamek mógł zostać przeszukany, aby sprawdzić, czy nigdzie nie ukrył się Syriusz Black.

Harry nie znał tego człowieka i chociaż wiedział, że nie ma on w stosunku do niego dobrych zamiarów, dopiero teraz naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić mężczyzny, któremu jakimś cudem udawało się zepsuć każdą szczęśliwą chwilę w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

Gruba Dama została na jakiś czas zastąpiona przez portret sir Cadogana – który, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, był maniakiem, zmieniającym hasło co najmniej dwa razy dziennie albo wyzywał przypadkowych uczniów na pojedynek, siedząc na swoim szarym, grubym kucyku.

Sir Cadogan był jednak najmniejszym ze zmartwień Harry'ego. Chłopiec czuł, że jest pod stałą obserwacją. Nauczyciele zawsze znajdowali powód, żeby odprowadzać go na lekcje, a Percy (Harry podejrzewał, że z rozkazu swojej matki) wszędzie za nim chodził, jak ogon, którego nie da się zgubić. Na domiar złego któregoś dnia profesor McGonagall wezwała go do swojego biura z tak ponurym wyrazem twarzy, że Harry był przekonany, że ktoś umarł.

— Nie ma sensu dłużej tego przed tobą ukrywać, Potter — zaczęła poważnym tonem. — Wiem, że może to być dla ciebie zaskoczenie, ale Syriusz Black…

— Wiem, że chce mnie dopaść — powiedział Harry ze znużeniem. — Usłyszałem jak tata Rona mówi to jego mamie. Pan Weasley pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii.

Profesor McGonagall wydawała się bardzo zaskoczona. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w Harry'ego i w końcu przemówiła:

— Rozumiem! Cóż, w takim razie, myślę, że będziesz wiedział, dlaczego nie pochwalam twojego uczestnictwa w wieczornych treningach quidditcha. Zaledwie w towarzystwie swoich kolegów z drużyny, jesteś zbyt narażony na atak…

— Gramy pierwszy mecz w sobotę! — wykrzyknął Harry z oburzeniem. — Muszę trenować, pani profesor!

Profesor McGonagall przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę z uwagą. Harry dobrze wiedział, że zależy jej na powodzeniu drużyny; w końcu to ona zasugerowała go jako kandydata na pozycję szukającego. Czekał, wstrzymując oddech.

— Hmmm… — Profesor McGonagall wstała od swojego biurka i podeszła do okna, spoglądając na boisko do quidditcha, ledwo widoczne przez strugi deszczu. — Cóż… bogowie wiedzą, że chciałabym, żebyście zdobyli ten puchar… ale mimo to byłabym spokojniejsza, gdyby pilnował was nauczyciel. Poproszę madame Hooch, żeby nadzorowała wasze treningi.

Było to pójście na kompromis, ale jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu Harry był znowu do niego zmuszony - pomiędzy długo chowaną urazą a nową obietnicą złożoną samemu sobie, aby pozbyć się uprzedzeń do Ślizgonów.

Kiedy któregoś ranka Harry schodził z Ronem i Hermioną na śniadanie, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick ostrzegł ich przed Irytkiem, hogwarckim poltergeistrem, który przygotował niemiłą niespodziankę dla każdego, kto korzystał ze schodów we wschodnim skrzydle. Była to najkrótsza droga dla Gryfonów i Krukonów, żeby dostać się do Wielkiej Sali. Podobno Irytek rzucał w każdego ucznia błotne bomby, co brzmiało groźniej, niż naprawdę było – tylko pokrywały wszystko zielonym, czerwonym albo niebieskim szlamem. Chociaż trafiony przez trzy dni nie był w stanie pozbyć się pokrywającego go błota.

Większość Gryfonów i Krukonów umknęła zasadzce dzięki ostrzeżeniom portretów i Nicka, ale pozostałych uczniów, którzy skorzystali z tamtej trasy, czekała niemiła niespodzianka.

Harry szedł z Hermioną na lekcję starożytnych run, które odbywały się we wschodnim skrzydle, kiedy przypomnieli sobie o Irytku i zdecydowali się pójść inną drogą.

I właśnie w tym momencie Draco Malfoy, nieświadomy wyczynów Irytka, wyszedł zza rogu, kierując się w stronę schodów. Gdyby nie był sam, Harry nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, ale gdy zobaczył Draco idącego bez obstawy, zauważył, jak bezbronnie wyglądał i zrobiło się go żal.

— Malfoy! — krzyknął za nim, sprawiając, że młody dziedzic fortuny zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał przez ramię. — Na twoim miejscu nie szedłbym tamtą drogą.

Nie czekał, żeby sprawdzić, czy Malfoy skorzystał z jego rady, ale gdy widział go kilka minut później wchodzącego w nienaruszonym stanie i spoglądającego na niego, by skinąć sztywno w podziękowaniu, Harry mógł tylko przypuszczać, że tak właśnie było.

Dzień przed meczem ze Slytherinem stało się coś dziwnego. Profesor Lupin nie dotarł na lekcję. Zastępował go Snape, co samo w sobie było nieprzyjemną niespodzianką. Co gorsza, przeskoczył od razu do lekcji o wilkołakach, podczas gdy _powinni_ dopiero omawiać zwodniki.

Harry szybko przestał się tym przejmować, gdy Snape zaczął się zachowywać jak dupek, którym zawsze był. Ale gdy napisał o tym Tomowi, dostał nieoczekiwaną odpowiedź.

— _Wilkołaki? Intrygujące._

— _Co?_

— _Harry, wiesz może, czy na dzisiaj przypada pełnia? —_ Harry był nieco zaskoczony i odpowiedział, że nie ma pojęcia, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie przez okno, żeby dowiedzieć się, że rzeczywiście dzisiaj była pełnia. Kiedy napisał o tym Tomowi, chłopak wydawał się rozbawiony. — _Powinienem wiedzieć, że po Dumbledorze nie można spodziewać się niczego innego._

Zanim Harry zdążył zapytać, co Tom miał na myśli, do dormitorium wszedł Ron w dość podłym nastroju, ponieważ dostał od Snape'a szlaban (bronił Hermiony, gdy profesor nazwał ją „nieznośną panną wiem-to-wszystko"). Harry musiał odłożyć na chwilę dziennik i ponarzekać z Ronem na Snape'a. Kiedy chłopak nieco się uspokoił, Harry natychmiast otworzył dziennik, ale Tom zmienił temat.

— _Masz jutro mecz ze Slytherinem, prawda?_

— _Tak. Dzisiaj chyba nie usnę._

— _Dobrze. W takim razie przerwiemy na jakiś czas naukę klątw, chociaż to niezbyt fortunna okoliczność. Miałem zamiar opowiedzieć ci o tych najbardziej niesławnych._

Wrodzona ciekawość Harry'ego natychmiast dała o sobie znać.

— _Jakich najbardziej niesławnych?_

— _Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Ich wykonanie wciąż leży poza twoimi możliwościami, ale trochę teorii nigdy nie zaszkodzi._

Wymówił tę nazwę pod nosem. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Brzmiało to jeszcze gorzej od zaklęcia dezintegracji, na którego naukę nalegał Tom, robiąc tym samym z Harry'ego najskuteczniejszego pogromcę insektów w Hogwarcie.

Harry'emu niezbyt podobało się rzucanie takich klątw i nawet Ron zaczął protestować, po tym jak był świadkiem rozerwania niewinnej muchy. Wystarczyło wyobrażenie sobie prawdziwego człowieka zamiast muchy, żeby wywołać u niego odrazę, a przecież nie miał zamiaru używać tego zaklęcia za każdym razem. Było mu potrzebne tylko w razie potrzeby obrony; gdyby użył go do unicestwienia poplecznika Voldemorta, nikt by go wtedy nie wyklął. Nazwaliby by go bohaterem. Prawdopodobnie.

Więc może magia naprawdę była tylko _magią._ Jej moralność należało rozpatrywać w takich samych kryteriach jak moralność pistoletu czy noża. Nie było powodu, żeby potępiać całe gałęzie magii. Istniało mnóstwo klątw, o których Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek był w stanie użyć (zaklęcie rozrywające wnętrzności brzmiało okropnie i nazbyt okrutnie), ale o niektórych przestał myśleć jak o złu koniecznym, o ile będzie ich używać we właściwym celu.

Tom dalej opowiadał mu o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych. Ich użycie było zakazane, ale Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Imperius wydawał się być najmniej szkodliwy, chociaż chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł zostać użyty, aby zmusić ludzi do okropnych czynów. Ale i tak Imperius pozostawał daleko w tyle za Cruciatusem i najgorszym ze wszystkich: klątwą zabijającą.

— _Dla mnie jest to zaklęcie litości_ — oświadczył Tom bezceremonialnie. — _Ofiara nie czuje bólu. Mózg i serce przestają pracować w jednej chwili. Istnieje mnóstwo klątw, które powodują śmierć w agonii. Klątwa zabijająca uderza natychmiast, jak piorun._

— _Używałeś jej kiedyś?_ — zapytał Harry bez zastanowienia, zaniepokojony nonszalanckim podejściem Toma do tego tematu, jakby rozmawiali o rozdeptywaniu mrówek. Ludzkie życie, nieważne czy odebrane w „litościwy sposób", nigdy nie może zostać odzyskane. Morderstwo było najokropniejszym czynem i Harry szczerze wierzył, że nigdy nie będzie w sytuacji, w której będzie musiał posunąć się do takich czynów.

— _Nie_ — odpowiedział Tom po chwili, a Harry nie miał powodu, żeby mu nie wierzyć.

Wiatr był tak silny, że gryfońska drużyna chwiała się na boki, idąc na boisko. Nawet gdyby uczniowie ich dopingowali i tak nie byliby w stanie tego usłyszeć przez ogłuszający ryk wiatru. Deszcz zalewał okulary Harry'ego, rozmazując widok. Jakim cudem miał zauważyć znicza?

Ślizgoni nadeszli z drugiej strony boiska, mając na sobie zielone szaty. Kapitanowie wyszli na środek, ściskając sobie dłonie mocniej, niż to było potrzebne. Harry obserwując madame Hooch, domyślił się, że właśnie wydała komendę; „Na miotły!"

Wyciągnął nogę z błota z głośnym pluskiem i przerzucił ją przez swojego Nimbusa 2000. Madame Hooch przyłożyła gwizdek do ust i zagwizdała donośnie. Wystartowali.

Obawy Harry'ego potwierdziły się; nie był w stanie dojrzeć nic przez strugi deszczu, a silny wiatr nie ułatwiał mu utrzymywania się na miotle. Nie czuł upływu czasu, drżąc, przemoczony do suchej nitki. Czasami dostrzegał blond włosy Malfoya, który wcale nie radził sobie lepiej od niego.

Kiedy Wood poprosił o przerwę, Harry odkrył, że mają przewagę pięćdziesięciu punktów. Ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia, jeśli nie będzie w stanie złapać znicza. Oczywiście to Hermiona uratowała go z tej sytuacji. Zaczarowała jego szkła tak, żeby odpychały krople wody (przypominając mu sytuację, kiedy pomógł mu dziennik).

Będąc ponownie w powietrzu, chociaż wciąż zmarznięty i przemoczony, Harry zaczął poszukiwania znicza z nową determinacją. Grzmoty i błyskawice pojawiały się coraz częściej. Podczas jednego z nich Harry dostrzegł coś, co oderwało go kompletnie od myśli o znalezieniu znicza; sylwetkę dużego, czarnego psa, siedzącego nieruchomo w najwyższym, pustym rzędzie siedzeń.

Grzmot ucichł, a pies zniknął tak szybko, że Harry nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć.

— HARRY! ZA TOBĄ! — Usłyszał krzyki Wooda, który trzymał się blisko bramek. Odwrócił się szybko i przeklął cicho, widząc Malfoya nurkującego za zniczem.

Pochylił się płasko na miotle i z uczuciem paniki zaczął pościg.

Ale zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Na stadionie zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Wiatr, wciąż wiejący mocno, już nie zagłuszał wszystkiego. Harry miał wrażenie, że ktoś wyłączył głos, jakby nagle ogłuchł – co się działo?

I wtedy ogarnęła go przerażająco znajoma fala zimna, w tej samej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś porusza się na dole, na stadionie. Oderwał wzrok od znicza i spojrzał w dół.

Przynajmniej setka dementorów, zwracająca swoje zakapturzone głowy w jego stronę, unosiła się pod nim, ich peleryny powiewały gwałtownie na wietrze. Słyszał to ponownie.

Ostatnie słowa Lily Potter.

— _Litości…_

Wtedy spadł z miotły.

Mógł po prostu pozwolić temu idiocie się zabić. Złapał znicza; po co miał przejmować się tym, co stanie się z Potterem? Właśnie zapewnił Ślizgonom wygraną! Powinien wylądować i celebrować zwycięstwo z resztą drużyny, napawać się sukcesem. A jeśli miał szczęście, Potter złamałby sobie kość lub dwie.

Ale mimo że Draco chciał być rozsądnym Ślizgonem, tak jak zawsze, przyglądanie się, jak Potter mdleje i spada z miotły wydawało się być zbyt _żałosne_ , żeby to opisać. To miał być jego wróg; co to mówiło o Draco, skoro jego rzekome nemezis mdleje jak dziewczyna na oczach całej szkoły? No i oczywiście była jeszcze ta sprawa z Potterem, który z niewiadomo jakiego powodu ostrzegł go przed Irytkiem.

Często o tym myślał, starając się domyślić, jaką korzyść czerpał Potter z uratowania go przed poltergeistem. Do tej pory mógłby spodziewać się po nim czegoś zgoła innego. Potter byłby zachwycony, widząc go pokrytego błotem. Przez trzy dni wyglądałby jak Goyle, który nie umknął zasadzce Irytka. Mimo to Potter ostrzegł go, oszczędzając mu upokorzenia.

Draco Malfoy był Ślizgonem, a Ślizgoni byli znani z dbania tylko o siebie. Z czego byli mniej znani, ale co było równie prawdziwe, to fakt, że zawsze odpłacali za przysługi.

I wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi i ku zaskoczeniu każdego obserwatora, Draco zanurkował po Pottera wciąż ze zniczem w dłoni. Chwycił ramię Harry'ego i dopiero, gdy dostrzegł tłum dementorów pod nimi, a jego płuca zmroziła fala zimna, zdał sobie sprawę, że stare powiedzenie rzeczywiście _było_ prawdziwe.

Żaden dobry uczynek nie pozostanie bez kary.


End file.
